Loved one forgotten
by MaryChuu
Summary: After a lab accident Natsuki lost parts of her memory and she moved out of her old city Fuuka. Her new life includes a boyfriend and friends, but still something is missing from her past. With all the memory loss she can't know though, but flashes of an unknown shadow still haunt her in her sleep. Shiznat .
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:**I do no own these characters, they belong to Sunrise. (so they better make another sequel! :P )**  
**

**0-0**

Ch.1

She smiled, turning her head slowly away from his, as she pushed a goodnight kiss on his cheek. He was already asleep in her embrace. Natsuki smiled and turned her back, receiving a hug from behind by her lover. He didn't want to waste any chance of touching this emerald eyed beauty.

"I'm glad having you by my side Takeda", she whispered. Hearing her, the dark haired guy responded with a kiss in her right ear and then on the exposed milky skin on her shoulder...It was summer and they could barely handle the heat, let alone too much clothing, leaving the two lovers with little fabric on them during night. He was wearing only his boxers, leaving his well trained upper body exposed to his girlfriend while Natsuki was on her bra and underwear. When they moved there he was making a living out of being a teacher of a very old Japanese karate technique. His profession now was very different than what he used to do back at Fuuka city.

After a few minutes he was fast asleep. Natsuki knew that, she had learned the way his breathing went when he was awake and when could hear it next to her ear. The Wolf-girl (as Nao calls her sometimes), on the other hand had difficulites falling asleep. She had to lay on her bed for at least an hour, concentrating hard, trying to let go of her thoughts so she could finally close her eyes...

-"You know what they say about people that fall asleep hard huh?" Natsuki recalled in the dark silent room that one day her energetic orange haired friend had told her.

"Wh-What!?" Emerald eyes responded by widening, waiting nervously for the answer.

"It's because they're missing something" Mai stated playfully smiling, not being aware that her friend wasn't taking this whole joke very well.

"Or so-me-one..." she added making the wolfie even more angry.

"STOP THAT ALREADY Mai! This can't even be remotely true, i'm dating a very loving and supporting guy."

"Moooo... i know that Natsuki, i was just saying what i heard once" the feisty girl said while patting Natsuki on the head like she would do to a pet.

-"Natsuki really loves Takedooo NEEE NA-TSU-KIIII?" A cat girl said on a loud voice adding her two cents on the whole conversation.

-"SSHHH there neko girl,we are at a public place...!People are jerks, they are bothered by loud noises!" The fourth redhead person of their company added, with a sarcastic and malice tone ,while they were all taking their walk at the park. "Despite, true love doesn't exist, only carnal needs for reproduction. People are just like animals, no emotions involved while on a relationship!"

Mikoto gave her redhead friend a very inquiring and shocked gaze. Partly because she couldn't understand completely, but yet she knew that being in a relationship means loving your significant other.

"NAOO you sure can be so a mean!" The shortest girl replied... "Hey Natsuki, tell Nao she's wrong! Explain her what love really is!" She procedded looking at the bluenette who was starting to feel gloomy about this whole conversation and now was staring at the floor... that feeling of emptiness stroke the loner girl again... and again,each time something like that was mentioned...

"H-HOW should I KNOW?!" Natsuki screamed!

Her friends' eyes windened, even Nao's...

"Heeehh Natsukiii... but you're with your lovely-dovey husband for 4 years you should know that." Nao said giving her a devious smirk. "Doesn't he do his "job" very well?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH you guys!" The energetic orange haired interapted. "We're here to have fun, so stop it with all these personal questions already!"

The friends were kinda shocked because they didn't hear Mai shouting often, so they knew they really had to drop it. She surely had an effect of them, they respected her (even Nao,without showing it of course) but sometimes they knew better than to push her anger button.

Back at the dark room Natsuki was recalling that day. She smiled for her friends, but also that feeling was with her again. Sadness filled her eyes. '_...Why am i feeling this way without ANY LEGIT REASON?.._' She shouted in her own thoughts. '_IS IT REALLY that I'am missing someone?But WHO?!_' She kept on wondering, pushing her nerves even more, trying to find the solution. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable with Takeda's -still hugging her- touch and pulled away slowly.

'_Maybe i AM missing someone...yes, EHHH YES...that whould be my mom of course, the way she dissapeared and her unexplained death after that!YES she certainly IS..._' she thought ,like she was trying to convince herself,even though something was still missing. It was like a set of puzzle pieces and the main piece was missing. She wasn't shocked though, with all that memory loss of hers, it was natural.

After that accident 4 years ago her memory had become very poor. It seemed as she had totally forgotten a lot of events from her life in Fuuka, others were very blurry, while the worst one was that a whole year was lost completely. The second year of high-school was totally erased.

An accident happened in the laboratory of Fuuka City where she used to work after she graduated from high school. Natsuki was an assistant of a scientist there. She was bringing him , by riding her bike, all of the materials he needed for his experiments and inventions . Takeda,who already had a crush on her during school, got a job there as well, because of his great ideas for new machines. He was very handy and smart . People were always saying how he could be an excellent scientist! Girls were infatuated, but he only had eyes for one particular lone bluennete. She was special, and it wasn't just her stunning beauty or her emerald eyes. Her strong character, the determination and passion behind those eyes got him stuck. As much as he tried,he didn't have any luck with her during school though...

'_...I don't remember what caused the explosion, but all i know is that after that,I lost my memory and got fired. I didn't have any money and Takeda was the only one that i know now from my old town.I didn't have friends nor family there anyway, but even if i did there's a possibility that i forgot..._' Natsuki stated internally. Her black haired boyfriend told her that she had noone back there anyway and there was nothing special she forgot about after the accident.

As she begun to finally fall asleep a very quick thought, as quick as a lightning, came by her mind. It was a very melancholic note,a sad one, this thought of Fuuka...

**0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, they belong to Sunrise. You sun guys better make a sequel duh!

0~~0 0~~0 0~~0 0~~0

The first ray of sunlight touched gracefully the green of trees as it kept on increasing, until this little pinch was gaining more and more volume. It finally was winning over night's darkness...Someone could say that it was like a child, running through the streets of the city, giving color and life with its touch.

It was there now, outside of a small building complex very close to the road. The backyard didn't have much green, just short cut grass that was surrounding the area, with a similar path leading to the parking lots for its tenants. Someone could see all the cars, that looked the same, and among them a blue Ducati.

It didn't take long for the sun to knock on the old windows. Brown eyes felt the warmth upon them, as they were slowly opening, investigating first the sight out of the window and then inside the room.

"Na-Natsuki..." the now awake man mumbled.

He turned his head to the right, then left and repeated the same for 2 more times looking in the bedroom, but he couldn't find the particular girl. Takeda knew exactly what that meant.

"One of those days again" he thought to himself while he had already got up from bed and was now reaching the chair for his clothes.

When they moved there, Natsuki was still adjusting to the new environment, but the memory loss was working on the favor to relieve the home-sick feeling by leaving Fuuka behind .At the beginning it was difficult, but as soon as she got a job and found new friends it was all gone. There would be these rare occasions though, when she didn't get any sleep at night. At the morning, when Takeda was awake she would be gone. Despite that, he didn't worry much, because he knew that these impulses of hers would subside more by the time, until they completely disappear. The karate/former scientist guy was mistaken though because in the last year they seemed to appear even more than before, haunting Natsuki at nights.

Drin Drin...

"Hello? Mai here, who is it?" a surprised and sleepy voice answered. She wasn't used to people calling her so early in the morning, so this would be at least not something insignificant.

"Hey Mai, it's me Takeda" . The voice from the other line replied. "Natsuki just left the house without waking me up. I guess she will ride her bike again, but i don't know where she is heading to. I figured there are chances she drops by your house...If..If...that happens, please call me...I'm very worried about her the past days..."

The girl on the other end of the line could feel he was upset but trying to hide it. Natsuki was her best friend and if she didn't want anyone to bother her, she couldn't give her out, even if it was to her own boyfriend.

"Uhm o-ok...I will Take-san" she said hesitantly, looking outside of her window. She didn't like lying. Everyone knew the orange haired girl was very honest and couldn't stand fake acts, but she didn't have any other choice here.

"Thanks a lot Mai-san, I really appreciate it..." The young man said hanging up his cell phone.

' Pfff...Natsuki...what are you doing again? ' Mai thought to herself. ' I don't understand all these impulses of yours. First, you say Takeda is the only person that has been so supportive of you right from the beginning, and then BAM when he wants you two to be engaged, you start running away. What a scaredy wolfie you truly are my friend...' The last sentence came out loud from her, as she mentally sighed one more time.

'Anyway what time is it really?' The still sleepy girl wondered, as she gazed at the wall clock. It was only 6:55 in the morning. ' Aghhh... I only got 4 hours of sleep...! I- I can't...I can't looook... for Nat now... i'm really tired...' She yawned as her legs led her in the bed on their own. In a few minutes she was asleep.

The -not so energetic now- girl was rightfully tired though. Mai's shift ended at 2 am and got home around 2:30. Her job was very demanding. She worked as a police officer in the city's station. There were 3 different shifts in the station that were like this:

1rst: 10am -6pm

2nd: 6pm - 2am

3rd: 6pm - 2am

Mai's schedule this week was the second one. She, and her partner at work Nao ,were on the same shift every week. On the station, pairs of officers consisting of two people were always on the same job and working hours together. In her work she was social but professional as well. From there she got to know Chie, a short haired brunette girl with brown eyes. She was seemingly a very serious and professional police woman, but had a lot of humor outside of work. Her partner was a shy but confident girl with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. Chie liked teasing her, after she noticed how easily Aoi would blush around her shocking jokes.

Now...how she got to meet Mikoto was another story, and very funny in a weird way too. The spiky-haired short girl was working at an ice cream van, her granddad left her before he die, in the streets. She used to sell the deliciousness of the cold sweet to children and grownups as well. She was buying the ice cream from a factory, so it was expensive and she barely was making any revenues. One day, when Mai and Nao were on their shift at the park, the feisty girl saw a cat-like girl in a colorful van sitting still. She approached her with investigating look, because it seemed as if she was frozen looking at the sealing of the vehicle.

"Uhm, Miss? Are you ok?". No response. "Miss are you ok?" She kept on asking with no sign of movement. Mai waved her hand right and left, in front of the girl's face, with no result.

" Tsk tsk, just let her, she probably is some kind of retard who can't even move". An ironic voice of a redhead police officer said. "If she could move she would of by now. See i can get free ice cream without even payiii...GAAAHHHHH...!"

When Mikoto saw Nao laying hands on her *precious* was fully awake now and gave a big bite at the shocked redhead's arm!

"DON'T LAY YOUR CLAWS ON MY PRECIOUS!" ,shouted! She seemed very angry, but...after that burst she started crying, leaving the bitten partner now wondering if that was a real person , or some kind of a hybrid.

"I CAN'T EVEN AFFORD to buy this anymore AND you want to steal it FROM ME?The factory keeps on rising the price MORE AND MORE, and i can't even make ice cream on my own, so I...I will be homeless soon..." Mikoto now started spacing out again, heading towards a corner of the van, facing the wall.

"Miss, I can cook just about anything, so maybe I could give you some recipes on how to make ice-cream on your own if you want." Mai said trying to help the cat-like girl. She remembered when she used to be homeless as well, and that kind of situation was a very important issue for her.

"Can you do that?" A sad voice responded. "This van is my last hope for making money" She added.

"Sure I could! Just give me your number, and when I have the time I will call you, because now we're on a shift."

"Yeah whatever, let's get going, BYE BYE Neko..." The redhead added as they were now disappearing in the park.

0~~0 0~~0 0~~0 0~~0

At the end of the road outside the town, in a lonely cliff, emerald eyes were sitting on , looking at the sea. That place was being visited a lot lately by Natsuki. For some reason she felt so warm looking at the colors this place's sky gave in the early morning. For a few minutes a very deep crimson-red color was there. A color that made Natsuki's heart ache, but somehow filled her soul's void at the same time.

'Deep red, like my bleeding heart...' She thought looking at it, still not understanding the meaning of her morning get away...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **:I don't own the characters Sunrise does (so hey guys from the sunrise it's been 10 years, I think this is the best time for a sequel? )

0-0 0-0

Ch.3: Emerald eyes closed

Back at the busy streets of that summer morning, in that old building complex a particular guy was very upset.

'_Gaah, Natsuki it's 11:30 and you're still away. You don't even answer my calls'_ her boyfriend thought. '_Maybe I should call Mai-san again...' _he added, and start dialing her number.

"He-hello?" a female sleepy voice was heard.

"Uhm, hey there Mai, it's me Takeda again. Natsuki still hasn't come back, so i was wondering if you know where she might be by now. I mean if she called you or something..."

Orange girl flustered. She was asleep and had totally forgotten about it. "Ermm..eh...don't worry Take-san! I'm sure she's on her way back right, after all, when she leaves the house, she always come back by noon. It's almost 12 now, so I'm sure she won't be late ne?"

"Yes you're probably right...I guess I will wait for her. Thanks Mai."

"Glad to help! Bye." the feisty girl responded.

He hanged up and headed to the living room. '_I really want to go and find her right now, but I guess I can't. ' _He thought as he sat down on the couch, opening Natsuki's game console. "Guess I will play this game until she comes back..."

On the other side of the town Natsuki waw finally heading back. She already had 4 missed calls from Takeda and 1 message saying he was worried and to call. She would call him, IF there was any time left on her phone for calls. She was currently unemployed, living by the savings she kept when she was still working as a postwoman. That Post office was a public property, but when a company bought it, new employees came as well, leaving Natsuki with no job. That happened almost 6 months ago, and while the wolf girl still had some money left, she couldn't afford the house bills and rent, so she moved in to her boyfriend's house.

On the speed demon-bike, the bluennete was contemplating. Sigh. '_Takeda always worries so much about me... he doesn't understand that I'm not a confused teenager anymore, and I could at least get out from the house for once, without telling him every detail...' _The biker let out a bigger sigh, as she starting accelerating more on her Ducati...

Everyone thought that the karate guy was a very caring and sensitive person. They could tell he really loved Natsuki. Sometimes, though, the emerald eyed girl was doubt founded. She was worried about how clingy and jealous Takeda could be. He might of not showed it, but she felt it deep inside her gut, that he sometimes was even jealous of her own girlfriends. But of course, if that was true, he would never act on it. He knew how Natsuki was rebellious and couldn't stand people controlling and forcing her. If anyone did that, they would lose the wolf girl forever, after of course her beating their heads off.

'_I'm hungry, Take better have something cooked…' _the biker girl thought as she turned off the engine, heading to their apartment. She was finally there, and the rest of the noon passed without any anxiety from her dark haired boyfriend.

0~0 0~0

"Yaaaahhh…." A loud yawn floated around the fresh air of a park.

"Hah-ha-HA! This lazy girl is already sleepy and it's not even dark! Hahah! I thought cats were awake at the night…!" A red head laughed sarcastically. She and her partner Mai would soon start their shift at 9 pm. But before that, they usually hang out with their friend, who sells ice cream at the park.

"Mean as always Nao-chan!" Mikoto protested and it seemed that she was going for another argument again, as usual… "I will show YOU what a CAT can do!" She was going to scratch the face of her friend while…

"He-Hello there Miss Maria" the orange-hair officer answered at her boss's early call, making the two fighting girls to stop. "We will be in our shift soon, so what's the reason of your early call?"

"Unfortunately this is serious…" An agitated elder woman's voice replied from the other side of the line."The infamous Nagi Homura is in our town and is trying to escape. Officers are already after him, but we need reinforcements. We can not and I repeat CAN NOT let him escape! Mai you and Nao will go after him. He's heading outside of the town so you better hurry. I called officers Chie and Aoi as well and they're on their way. There's not a lot of time left." She said and hanged up immediately.

" Nao come here quickly we need to go!"

"Wh-What IS IT Mai?" Nao said a little frightened .

"I don't have time for that now, I will explain to you on our way. Let's go. Bye Mikoto."

0~0 0~0

She was there again.

As the sun started to set, for those few minutes, the colors from the sky appeared once more. The warmth and familiarity of them made all of Natsuki's anxiety disappear. Still, she couldn't explain this, but it's all she wanted. Then, in the sand where she was laying, her body responded by it's own and set herself into deep sleep.

Inside of a dark room that looked like a cage she there, was scary and chilling... a screech was heard that gave the bluennete goose bumps all over her body.

Natsuki put her hands in her face and cried. That room was so gloomy, could it be a part of her soul she wasn't aware of? All this sadness she could never express...it would just pile up inside of her. First it was on her stomach but soon, it was climbing upwards. It would gather around her lungs, suffocating her, letting her feel the choke of a smoker for 30 years . She couldn't breathe, but yet, this dark feeling that resembled a shadow, would still keep on going, climbing up. God it wouldn't stop... and she was scared... Now it had taken over all of the vitals, and filled her heart with patchiness. Dark nothingness, that's surely what it was...

"_Pleaseee...someone h-help_" She screamed in a room that did not abide by physics laws. The sound couldn't travel and no matter how loud someone screamed, there still would be absolute absorption, making her voice turn inside of her turning into this internal shadow as well, making it strong.

'_H-HEY! Who's THERE?_' she screamed, but couldn't let a single sound out again...

Suddenly, a melody traveled to her eyes. It seemed like a song, or a lullaby that a mother would sing to her child before sleep.

'_How can a sound so beautiful like that exist in this place...?_' she thought.

Suddenly at the glimpse of an eye, a figure pashed quickly by her. It resembled a human, but it could be an animal as well. Natsuki couldn't figure out.

"Who's making this Melody? IS THAT YOU?" she managed to shout to the figure, as by her surprise, she could now speak and hear her voice .

The shadow slowed down, and start walking from afar the room towards her. It was a human, and as it was approaching her, Natsuki could see the body of a woman. Her face was very blurry and there was no chance she could understand who it was. She could see the color of her hair, though as she was walking. This place was very unexplainable but for some reason she wasn't afraid of the female figure coming close to her...

0~~0

Mai and Nao were behind another police car that was running like crazy. Chie was driving it and next to her was her partner, Aoi. They were almost out of the town when a redhead saw something very alienating…

"HEYY!WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING DOWN THERE?!" Nao shouted, green eyes widening !

"It's not time for shouting NOW" Mai said while yelling as well.

"Bu-But that was Kuga down there SLEEPING BY THE FREAKING BEACH!"

"I saw her too." A voice from afar added. A blue eyed- brown haired officer replied hearing them from the wireless monitor on the other police vehicle.

"Go get Kuga we will cover you!" Chie proceeded. She knew Kuga very well, and was aware of her get aways, or the problems she was facing when she lost her job. "I got this bastard! You go get our little friend… I'm sure she needs you!" She said after speeding even more like a maniac. '_I will not let you go away you little prick, when I get you, you're a dead man!' _

0~0 0~0

The figure now was approaching Natsuki even more. Coming closer and closer to her face...

'_It's very blurry, her face...BU-but... I can see and smell her chestnut hair, what a nice scent it truly is..._' she thought about the the figure's hair.

"It reminds me of the sunset, yo-your hair reminds me of the sunset...they look so beautiful and silky...ma-maybe I could touch them..."

0~0 0~0

Meanwhile :

"Hey idiot wake up...!"She said as she gave Natsuki a push on the shoulder. "We don't have time for this and if our boss learns we left the hunt of a highly dangerous person, just to wake up your stupid ass in a freaking beach, we're in a BIG-FUCKING-TROUBLE! " Nao was now screaming like possessed.

"Hey Nao calm down, there's no point to get upset, we're already dropped the mission now, but Chie and Aoi will cover us, we had to do this for our friend! Besides Takeda will go nuts, he's very worried about Natsuki the past few months and I promised him I would take care of her"

"He better be!" The furious redhead replied. "I mean what the heck is all this about? Sleeping on a beach out of the town, telling no one about it, not even your boyfriend..." the angry officer said but tried to hide another emotion of hers-worry. '_Honestly wolf, what's wrooong with you? Is there something you don't tell us, your own friends? Next time, you better do because i'm gonna smack your pretty face in the wall and your sweetheart won't like the results!' _Nao was mentally bubbling but wouldn't admit, of course, that she was actually upset by Natsuki's bizarre behavior. Now she was more angry with the Kuga, because she made her feel emotions the spider doesn't want to admit she has…she felt helpless, not being able to wake her up and started slapping the sleeping beauty in the thighs…

0~0 0~0

"HE-HEYY! Wait…! PLEASE WAIT!" Emerald eyes screamed as the figure that used to be close to her, now was disappearing in the blackness…

"Hey Miss! Wait for me, don't run! Pleaaaaase !"… she mumbled as her eyes were now opening and was slowly waking up by Nao's slaps...

"At LAST you idiot!" An angry redhead's voice said. "I THOUGH YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!"

"Nao….I didn't know you cared about me so much…" the sleepy bluennete managed to say slowly making Nao blush.

"Baka! We saved you, but now I think I will kill you personally!" The furious spider said but a phone call stopped her…

"Miss Maria , Officer Tokiha here"

"Tokiha-san,Officer Chie informed me that the criminal escaped, but fortunately they managed to plant a tracer on his car. He is now heading to Fuuka town. " the boss informed."We decided to be more subtle about the mission, because he always manages to escape every time we directly chase after him. Also, it's almost certain that he is going to sell his war technology there as well. I'm afraid that those who crave for a war will welcome him, and we can't let that happen. Your mission, officers, is to go to that city undercover, find that pri...ehmm that criminal and learn as much as you can, so we can arrest him." she finally stop and took a breath.

" You can count on us chief!"

" Don't let us down officers, we're counting on you!." Finally Miss Maria said and hanged up.

Both of her friends now were looking Mai without moving, waiting for her to inform them what was going on.

"So WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?" Nao screamed, not being able to hold her agony anymore...

" Get your self prepared. We're going to Fuuka" the orange haired girl said as she gave Natsuki a look.

0-0 0-0

So here it goes,a longer chapter. I hope you liked it! :D I updated very soon because I wanted to show where the whole story is heading. Also my exams are starting and I may not update as soon. Anyways bye for now!

**GabbyGabrielle**: lol i was just about to post this new chapter when i just saw your review hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the characters...they belong to the lovely Sunrise!

0-0

Ch4 Kiss of a shadow

It was dark outside by now. The warm wind was ascending to the city from the sky, whistling in the summer night. It was flying over the mountains, inhaling the scent of the nature. Dancing lower with the trees of the forest that scratched it's body playfully. Finally, people in the road level could feel it, giving them a pleasant relief from the high temperature of the weather. In a park, a company of friends was gathered. It was a beautiful night for a walk.

"S-so, so...let me see if I get this right. You, Nao, Chie, Aoi, your boss, and basically the WHOLE POLICE DEPARTMENT is going to Fuuka?And all for that tiny midget brat?" an angry bluennete said, looking at the rest of her five friends.

"Uhmm...yes Natsuki, that's what we're telling you for the past 3 hours!" Mai said, feeling fed up explaining it over and over again to her friend.

"Honestly Wolfer, If you ask this ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I will throw you to the sea!" green spidy eyes yelled, puffing her cheeks.

"It seems like Natsuki's problem doesn't lay its roots there. It's not that she doesn't actually understand the point of us being on that mission." Smiling brown eyes with glasses responded.

"I'm with Chie" her blue eyed partner added with a slight blush. "It seems that she doesn't want to let us leave, actually." she proceeded, winning an embarrassed look from the bluenette's face.

" I-I...I DON'T WANT MAI OR THE OTHERS, NOT EVEN NAO, TO LEAVE TOO! Please don't leave us behind...!" the cat-like girl's face yelled as she was letting out sobs and tears.

"I'm flattered..." the spider added apathetically, checking at her nails.

"Mikoto, don't cry please. It's only for our mission. After that we will come back. Besides, Natsuki will be here with you as well, ne?" the energetic Tokiha said.

Both Natsuki and Mikoto looked at each other and let out a BIG sigh. They didn't want to admit it, but she was right. All they had to do was be patient.

"Anyway...we should better get going. It's already late and we're leaving tomorrow morning." The black haired woman with glasses finally broke.

"Yes, let's go back Chie."

" Aoi you leave far away from here, YOU should leave first! " a redhead teased.

"You're right Nao, but I'm sleeping at Chie's today so we can leave together tomorrow" the girl cleared out, feeling a little shy and blushed.

"Ahhh …should I sleep with Ma-i-chan then?" a totally devious smirk got out of her mouth. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the red head bursted, hurting her stomach from the laughter.

"Yeah, right! Being with you at the mission is enough for me already! You sure can be annoying all the time!" Mai said on her grumpy face. '_Gah...it's gonna be a loong mission.' _she complained to herself, letting out a sigh.

"FREE ICE-CREAMS FOR EVERYONE NOW!" Mikoto yelled suddenly, out of nowhere, making other people on the park to turn and look at her.

The girls laughed. Their night get away was full of fun and smiles, as it usually is when they all go out together. Chie would find a joke just about in everything. Mikoto ate at least 4 ice creams and the other half of Nao's, because she didn't like the chocolate flavor very much. After that Mai was scolding her about how she needs to watch her diet. Natsuki was surprisingly smiling,also she and Nao even bursted on laughter, watching Mikoto making Mai's jacket a mess with her ice cream. It seemed she could forget everything when she was with her friends...

0~0

It was now almost 2(and something) am. A blue Ducati had just arrived on the parking lot. Inside of its owner's apartment someone wasn't very happy...

"What time is it? You're late and I had dinner on my own again! What were you doing all this time with your friends and where did you guys go?" Takeda shoοt all these questions together.

"You know how they will leave tomorrow so we deci-..." but before she managed to end that sentence, the guy pushed a kiss on her lips.

"Gah, Takeda no! What's all of the sudden? I'm very tired!". He still didn't listen and started hugging her. He put his hand on her right shoulder, leading it downwards to her back and then on her...

"Ahh...NO! Not now, I said!" she yelled at him as she pushed away his hand.

"We have so long to...you know... I can't stand this anymore! Everyday you wake up beside me, I smell your hair, your body...I caress it, BUT-but still I can't make it mine as much I would like...! But not today! Don't run away again, please!" Hearing those words Natsuki became upset. On the one hand he was right, they were a couple, so it was expected for them to make love. On the other, the bluennete couldn't enjoy it as she should. There was something missing, or even worse, sometimes she would feel extremely sad and empty after that...

_'I can't punch him again, everytime he tries...maybe I should let go...Yes it's me who has the problem, it's not his fault...after all, we're a couple...' _Natsuki now was letting the flustered guy closer and closer to her. His eyes were glowing and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He gave kisses all over her face, caressing her whole body. First on her neck, and then, sucking her lips. Although physically she was there, Natsuki's mind was traveling elsewhere... '_ That woman...it's just a fragment of my imagination, why am I thinking of her? She's not even real and I felt something so deep fo-for a non existent shadow...' _her mind was wandering during that night..._'A mere shadow, that's what it was. Something non-existent...a mere shad...' _she kept on repeating again and again, until her falling asleep.

0~0

"NAHHH...I'm boooored...!" A neko-girl yawned aloud. "It's 18:07. That means Mai left before 11 hours and 37 minutes exactly!"

"Since when did YOU learn to calculate?" A pissed voice from a bluennete responded.

"Aghh...Natsuki is very grumpy today! You really seem different. Did something happen?" worried yellow eyes wondered.

"Sorry Mikoto but I can't tell you. First, because you won't understand, and second because...because I don't even understand myself" emerald eyes darkened and they were slowly spacing out...

"I- I KNOW WHAT TO DO!We need to call Ma-i!" the shorter girl enthusiastically responded trying to help her friend, but find an excuse to call Mai as well.

"Gaah Mikoto, I've told you many times! We can't call her, or anyone else. They are on a mission and it's very serious. She said she will call whenever she can."

"Bu-BUUU..." the spiky haired girl tried to finish when she noticed Natsuki wasn't listening anymore. No matter what, Natsuki would always listen to others. She never ignored any of her friends. Mikoto didn't know what was going on with her, but she knew something was very wrong. Suddenly, a brilliant (as she thought) idea came to her mind. "Mai...I-I will go to Mai and others and sell my ice cream at Fuuka then!"

"Wha-What?" emerald eyes now were shaken. "You can't just go to Fuuka, Then everyone will be gone!"

"You have Takeda"

"YES BUT TH-THAT'S NOT..." she didn't know what to say, the bluennete had no idea... but soon after that, she heard an engine starting...before she even realize it, the ice cream van was already leaving.

"BAKAA!WAAAIT!". She ran to catch her bike, still shocked by her friend's impulsion. Engine started, following Mikoto anxiously.

0~0

White Van and a blue Ducati were now parked outside the old building complex.

" Mikoto I've packed my stuff, turn off that freaking game console and let's get going, Takeda will be here soon."

"O-ok , let's go."

0~0

It was almost dark. The black haired guy was just finished from his job as a karate teacher. He walked into his house.

"Na-tsukiii...I'm here..." No response.

"Is she out again with them? But no, they left today except Mikoto, maybe...Wait...!Wh-What is this?"

There was a note on the living's room table, beside the door. It was from his girlfriend. The bluennete informed him that she had left, and didn't know when she would come back exactly. She didn't tell where she was going, but he knew. Suddenly, his brown eyes froze. The atmosphere of the house was becoming very heavy to breath, and cold sweat was now running from his face, down to his neck... For some minutes he couldn't even move. "So-so what I feared is happening..." the man managed to say, as he ran to his bedroom and grabbed the phone dialing a number very fast.

"Hello." a voice answered from the other side of the line.

"It-it's me..."

0~0

Fuuka city. The third biggest city in Japan. Parks, big companies and buildings all over across it.

The blue Ducati was there and the white van was following behind. It was dark by now."ALMOST THERE MIKOTO" she yelled behind her friend in the van. A spark lightened her eyes and a warm feeling ran inside her watching Fuuka. Natsuki knew from where she had to go in order to get to the downtown of the city and their friends. After all, she used to leave there for the most part of her life, and her memory loss didn't affect the ability to remember the streets.

0~0

On the Hills, up to the city, there is a house with a balcony and a black-white striped porch. Trees all around encircle the area, but the view is breathtaking from up there. The woman who owns it, is sitting at that balcony right now. She is wearing just a casual jean skirt and a black t-shirt. She has for company her favorite drink and admires the nature. '_I like this area, it's so peaceful...not even close to downtown's hectic noises. Even at the night I can be here and relax, clean my mind from all those thoughts...' _she was contemplating, when a loud sound caught her attention. She laid the gaze of her deep crimson eyes, down to the road near the hill.

Suddenly the cup of the drink she was holding hits the floor nad nreak into pieces...

"Di-Did I just saw that blue...o-of...NO! This can not be true!" She said out loud. Memories came back at her, as she was struggling to shake them off. Hell, there was no possibility she could be right. She HAD to be wrong! ' _She's long gone...never comes back. That's it, no doubt.' _she ended up_. _There was still some doubt inside her though. What was worse though, was the hope. She didn't want to let the hope destroy her again.

_'It was just a bike, nothing more...I need to stop overthinking.' _After that,she didn't sleep. A certain person was on her mind all night...

0-0

**sammykhan** I'm very glad you found it interesting ! I promise there will be more twists from now on, as well as more angst. Also thanks for the review :D  
I really really hate unfinished stories so I will definitely continue no matter what :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sunrise owns these characters. I don't. Peace, Yo! (^.^)V

0-0

Ch5. Souvenir

Darkness once again helped the stars shine in the sky. Nature used to be so peaceful, but after the first human was born, greediness and earthly shallow desires conquered this planet. Emptiness and depression became more common than love.

The Hills emitted freshness, oxygen, life. These were very much needed things by that little house now. A bed craved for them, and the girl was trapped in her dreams.

Emerald eyes shined in front of the view of an amusement park. It had a lot of different sections. From theme parks and Ferris Wheel, to simple games like shooting and duck fishing. Two girls spent their afternoon there. It was very exciting, especially for the bike lover. The adrenaline of the roller coasters was addicting to her already. The older girl wasn't very akin of them and was clinging to the bluennete arms all the time, trying not to scream like crazy from fear.

"Mou...It wasn't very nice of you to get me to that ride! My appetite now is completely gone and I'm still shaky!" a crimson eyed girl complained to her friend. '_ It was very pleasurable though, because I got to touch Natsuki for all that time_._' _a smile sparked from her lips, but she did a great job hiding it.

" I am the one who should be complaining! I thought you fainted on my shoulder, after trying to rip my arm off! That roller coaster is the smallest of them all and it doesn't even go medium high. I think you are just like a little kid!" the bluennete said blushing.

_'That was the day Natsuki gave me that little dog key chain. She won it in that duck fishing game. My little key chain...Natsuki gave me...bu-but ...I couldn't...I COULDN'T keep it af-after...after...'_ closed eyelids were crying inside the silence of the room. She would twist and turn. Twist and turn, again and again, but she couldn't wake up. Trapped there, living inside her nightmares once more. A never ending torment. The color of a silk porcelain face, would now match the one of the eyes. Drops of a bleeding heart, red pain. Sometimes she wished she could rip it off her chest. Others, she would try even more and actually hurt those arms that used to hold that key chain. Hurting herself was becoming more common. The only copy mechanism she could find.

She was changing. Her character wasn't the one she used to be, the smart delicate girl everyone wanted to be friends with. The number of love admirers didn't decrease even after graduating from school. For her though, it was as worthless as the heat of a candle inside a big frozen place. After she threw away the key chain, her heart could never fill again, always incomplete trying to find ways to escape the pain.

If there is someone out there protecting people, a guardian angel, for Shizuru that would be Arika.A very enthusiastic and sensitive person that people always teased because she looked like a weird ant. She used to be quite close with Shizuru, but after her cousin's change she became the person that literally saved her. The girl, with blue eyes girl and brown plaits, was working at a fancy restaurant. Her boss, an Afro haired chubby man, was looking for a waitress when Arika told him that her cousin needed a job. Mr. Kaiji interviewed the brunette, and after observing her kind mannerisms and physical beauty, he hired her. That job helped the crimson eyed girl to start socializing again, and slowly getting back to her old self. She still couldn't forget what happened, but learned how to suppress it in her heart, making it almost like it never existed.

Bip-Bip Bip-Bip

The red alarm clock beside a sleeping beauty rang. It was a day by now. There was something magical about the mornings. All of the nightmares were lost when her crimson eyes open. She could do that. A very nice trick to help her mentality. It seemed her brain could use this mechanism. It was a bless, but sometimes it seemed like a curse a witch would cast. '_You will recall every night what's already deep in your subconsious, but be relieved from it when awake.' _That's what Miyu told her when she got paid by the brunette. Of course that weird girl wasn't an actual witch but a doctor specializing on the human brain and the regions that controlled each emotion. She could stimulate a specific area of the brain that was linked with a particular person or a feeling like happiness, pain ect. During sleep the brain rearranges all of the information, so a specific memory or feeling moves to another area temporarily. That emotion would be present during sleep , as it moves from the "touched" area to a temporal region. The doctor knew very well the moral limits of this technology, so she would apply it on one very small area, only one time to each patient. Otherwise, even a slightly bigger touch,and there would be complications. Despite being very careful, the doctor was afraid of the consequences of her machine, Even though it was her own innovation, other people had already learned about it and were after her. Shizuru wasn't concerned though, the only thing she wanted was to put an end on her pain.

The chestnut haired beauty was fully awake getting up she headed to the bathroom for a shower. After that, she dried her hair and was now applying lipstick on her lips. She had to be at her best, both inside-out. The clients were very demanding. Most people from the stuff , liked her as a person and a worker, so sometimes when things were getting difficult there was always the support she needed. After getting ready, she drove from the hills where she lived, to downtown. After getting out of her car, she walked into the restaurant and another day at work was going to start.

"Good morning Shizuru-san" a voice coming from one of her co-workers greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Tomoe-san" she replied as she walked into that big restaurant. It was empty now, but soon people would come for breakfast, so they started cleaning it up early in the morning. It might be a high class restaurant, but rich people were having parties almost every night. One could say they certainly took advantage of their high incomes, so they made a real mess out of partying. Broken glasses of plates and bottles were the morning gifts for the workers every day. Then again, the nights weren't so easy to handle as well. Specially for the crimson eyed girl. Rich men had always their eyes on her. They were gazing and she could feel it, making her want to slapp them all on the face. Of course she couldn't, and was following Mr. Kaiji's orders. She was one of the reasons rich men were enjoying their night. She didn't like it, but it was an adamant part of her job, attracting the clients.

"You are always the first one to greet me" the brunette proceeded, looking at the mess she had to clean up.

" Th-that's because I always wait until you come here, Shizuru san, you know that." the green haired girl replied with a blush, looking at the floor slightly embarrassed. The brunette knew the girl had a thing for her and that drunken session of theirs made the situation even worse. It was one of those nights that her memory of a certain event was creeping again. She would call her doctor to fix the mishap but all she got was a negative answer. Miyu's rules were very specific. "_I only gave you the shot once and that's it. Sometimes the feeling might be returning again, but unfortunately you have to deal with this on your own._" that's what her doctor's answer was everytime Shizuru was begging her to erase her memory. She couldn't handle it though. Not at all. So Tomoe was becoming her punishment. Sleeping with someone she didn't like, just because the other choice was even worse. A more direct attack on herself. The brunette was now wandering in her own thought again until her crimson eyes woke up when she saw her cousin.

"Good morning Arika-chan!" she said on a bright smile.

"GOOD MORNING SHIZURU!" the girl yelled enthusiastically as she proceeded on hugging the brunette tightly. "Heey there Tomoe, didn't see you." The girl laid her gaze on the third person inside the room.

"Hey..." she just answered on a fake smile, trying to hide her jealousy of the relationship the two cousins had.

Suddenly, a man interrupted by clapping his hands."SO girls now that you are all here let's start immediately the work! We are having a very important person in our restaurant tonight, so better prepare for a wild night!" their afro haired boss ordered.

0~0

Downtown, a white van was on the city's park.

"NATSUKIII!" a yelling voice of a neko girl was pinching the bluennette's ears inside the van.

"Whaaa...Mikoto, please stop yelling, I still sleeping..." her sleepy fried said whispering.

"We are to find Mai today! WAAAKE UP!" her final words, as she was dragging Natsuki out of the camp bed, but before she managed to throw her completely on the floor, a girl's voice interrupted.

"Uhm hello? Do you sell ice cream here?" a weirdly looking blue eyed girl said. Mikoto let Natsuki's leg down and she approached to talk to the girl.

"If you don't fine, but please answer me because I can't wait any longer. I work at that restaurant across the street and I should be working now." she said with a slight anxiety in her voice.

"Uhm sure, yes! We do have ice cream! Tell me, what would you like?" Mikoto now answered trying to sound as proffesional as she could.

"Great! Umm I wouuuuld...I would liikeeee..." but before ending the sentence an angry voice staring at her yelled. It was a chubby man, and he didn't seem very pleased of the girl's absence. "UMMMH SORRY I REALLY NEED TO GO! I will come back some other time!" the weird girl suddenly said, as she was now running back at the restaurant.

" Honestly, I don't remember the people in Fuuka being so bizarre" the awake Natsuki said as she headed to the bathroom to change her pajamas, scratching her head.

0-0

So there it goes ch.5! :D

**shiznat13: **I will go on with Shiznat relationship, I can't tell you though, don't want to spoil anything :P

**Lozzabee: **Thank you for your nice words and review! :D Your description of Takeda is accurate!

**SammyKhann: **No problem mentioning you I'm glad for telling me your opinion on the story and review! :D

**Y: **a little late, but for some reason guests' reviews delay to show up. As you can see Shizuru is here, of course I couldn't just let her as a dream only in Natsuki's imagination! :D

**Guest: **Well actually it did happen, sorry. She had her mind elsewhere though, when it was happening, thinking of Shizuru. I know it sucks, but I wanted to examine those situations where a person isn't in love with their boyfriend/girlfriend and what they may feel/ think during the intimate times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own the characters. Sunrise does!

0-0

The daylight was playfully walking through Fuuka's streets. Busy people passing by anxiously from a park where a white happy looking van was parked.A navy haired sleepy girl had just got out of the bathroom and she was now changing to her everyday clothes her friend interrupted.

" Natsuki...I need to go to the supermarket to get the supplies for my recipes. You are staying here in case clients come..." a hurry voice informed her.

"Wh-What?No wait! What am I supposed to do if people come here? I mean... I was never good at jobs that need social interaction a-and..." but while she was rumbling her younger cat-looking friend had already fled away. "W-WAIT! Mikoto!" Sigh. The navy haired girl seemed like a very confident and tough person, but little did people know that she was actually very vulnerable inside, so doing a job like selling ice cream would be a total embarrassment for her. "You gotta be kidding me..." she said, talking to noone in particular. '_ AHHH that little neko...! I hope noone_ comes _until Mikoto_ _is back!_' she complained to herself.

A few minutes later the neko girl was wandering in the streets of Fuuka, jumbing around like she had just been in a big city for the first time.

_'Uhmm...here's a supermarket! Great!'_ she thought to herself happily, as she was heading there.

Two police vehicles were parked on the street near the supermarket, a block away from the restauramt called "Odisea". From the outside they looked like ordinary cars , because the police officers were on a dangerous undercover mission.

"Wh-What are you doing again Nao?!" An angry and anxious officer yelled at her partner.

" What?! I'm just painting my nails! Is that illegal ?!" she replied and they soon got into their third fight in the same day.

On the other car Chie and Aoi were listening the conversation their friends were having from the police wireless monitor.

Sigh. " I'm afraid about the mission's success with these two fighting all time" The brown eyed officer stated dissapointed.

"Uhm... I was thinking, Chie, we can't let this slip away again. Maybe we should warn them if they don't stop, we'll have to tell Miss Maria"

"Don't worry I'll talk to them, I'm sure they will..." but before the short haired officer finish her sentence, her eye caught a short black haired girl running out from the supermarket and a man chasing after her.

"WHAT THE...!" a redhead officer suddenly jumbed, messing up her nails from surprise. Mikoto was now on their police car and the man had just caught her.

"MAIII!" the short girl was screming. "I found you!" totally oblivious to the man trying to pull her away.

"Sir please let that girl go and we can talk about what happened." The orange haired officer said calmly to the furious man while getting out of their vehicle. Nao's eyes widened as she was watching the event taking place. "That IDIOT! She shouldn't be out of the car! Damn it!" she coursed.

"Let's hope she keeps as quiet as possible..." Chie speaked from the monitor to the redhead. She wanted to go out and help Mai, but couldn't because they were on a mission and should stay in the cars. There were Nagi's people everywhere, so they should be very discreet about that, otherwise they might of been discovered. Their hopes blew up though, when the man started shouting at Mai and Mikoto, saying the girl messed up a whole aisle in the supermarket.

"YOU WILL PAY! You crazy girl have to pay for everything you spoiled in my market! " the man was keep on yelling making people in to look at the event.

"Sir please don't yell, we can settle this, just keep quiet..." The orange haired officer was now on a very difficult situation, knowing that not only she didn't stay hidden, but was attracting attention on top of that!

" I DON'T CARE! SHE'S GONNA PAY!" He wouldn't stop no matter what...

"Please, Sir. You should keep quiet now." A calm voice behind the man interapted the fuss. It was an elder gray haired woman. As the man turned angrily to see the one who dared telling him to silence a drop of cold sweat runned through his face. Her gaze was so piercing that it would give you the chills.

"You're in the middle of a police investigation right now, so I whould suggest you leave quietly" a flat and cold gaze looked at the man. That woman was sure frightening. He didn't say a word and just left. Mai was surprised her boss could give that look and make a man like that obey her, but she was now scared of what was coming to her.

0~0

An hour and a half had already passed and the bluennete ice cream seller unfortunately had to face a lot of happy clients asking for the delicious treat. Mikoto parked it beside the road, so a lot of people were passing. The bluennete girl was now sitting, with her face resting on her two hands looking at the street. '_Odisea, tsk... what kind of name is that...' _she was complaining. "Maybe they better should have named it Troy or something. I bet only old men dine there. Their stuff must be boring and ugly too." her mouth has spilling out with a sarcastic smirk on her face. The emerald eyed girl was so caught up on her own imagination and she didn't notice that there was already a client standing in front of her. Brown plaits were staring at her angrily.

"Old boring stuff HUH?! " a high pitched voice surprised Natsuki as she was trying to figure out what exactly the matter with that girl.

"U-Um, what flavor would you like?" the bluennete knew something more was up with the girl, but didn't know what to even say. So she nervously burst out the first-and only- question she could think of.

"What you were saying about the restaurant...I heard you! And I have to inform you that I work there and we have the best of clients!" Natsuki tried to object but she was cut by the blue eyed girl again. "Also I'm one of the waitresses, my cousin is too! She attracts most of the patrons and they drool after her! What could YOU do?" the girl was now mocking Natsuki in a childish way. "I'm sure even a bore like you would come just for her! " she finally lectured turning her back to the doubt founded biker. The emerald eyed girl could see a figure approaching them in the van, but couldn't discern her face because Arika was in front of her. As the woman was approaching, she could see her hair. '_ Chestnut, just like the girl in my dreams...' _The woman was finally there and a hand was placed in Arika's shoulder as the weird girl turned around.

"Shizuru! Glad you got a break now too, let's decide what flavor to pick!" the brown plaited girl enthusiastically said. Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette's face. She was slowly scanning the girl features. Her red lips, her silky skin...'_So beautiful...'._ Emerald eyes suddenly locked the gaze of crimson, looking at their owner intensively...the brunette was shocked. She couldn't believe her own senses, but she knew. It was her. The girl for whom she had spent so many nights sleepless in her bed. The one that made her lose all her trust and faith for love. That navy haired girl, her ex girlfriend.

The bluennete was still stunned from the feeling she got just by looking that girl. She was paralyzed and couldn't let out a word. That brunette who looked so much like that shadow who haunted Natsuki was truly beautiful. Soon, though before she managed to examine the depths of those red eyes more, the chestnut girl's face was turning red and becoming watery.

"Sh-Shizuru!" her cousin called as the brunette was now fleeing back at the restaurant without any warning.

"Wh-What...Don't...Don't tell me... no this can't be!" the brown haired girl was asking nervously and angrily at the stunned bluennete. "A-Are you Natsuki?!Just tell me!" she managed to add making the bluennete freeze.

"I-I...how do you..." Natsuki was staring at the client. She couldn't even fathom what had just happen in those few seconds, but her heart was beating fast. So fast her brain wouldn't work properly to answer the sudden questions. All she could think of was these eyes and the way they looked in her own. The deep red that had penetrated her soul. Before she managed to bring her senses back, the blue eyed girl cut her again.

"S-Sorry!" Sigh. "Sorry If I was screaming, you had nothing to do with it. I was just very upset and I can't control my words at times like this. She's my cousin and I'm just worried about her a lot. When she acts like this I just lose control. Personal stuff, you know...Anyway I really have to go, I'll come back some other time." the girl apologized by bowing in front of Natsuki. She still was upset by Shizuru's sudden behavior though. She knew that the brunette sometimes gets upset of something that may remind her of a bad memory. Arika didn't know who Natsuki actually was, so she assumed that the ice cream seller probably had similar characteristics as a familiar person of Shizuru. Nothing more though, and it was her own fault to jamb on such a conclusion. The weird blue eyed girl was now running back at her work, leaving Natsuki still trying to accept what had just happened.

0~0

Inside the restaurant's bathroom crimson eyes became even more red as the tears were easily flowing through the silky face. She didn't want to do it. A very reckless move to do during work that could get her fired. She didn't care about that, though. The brunnette didn't even care about Mr. Kaiji's confrotation, her impulses were much stronger than her consiousness. Soon, crimson eyes drank two sleeping pills with a glass of water. The only way to restart that fanction her btain could do was by sleeping. She wouldn't forget her encounter with that emerald eyed girl, but by doing so, she could calm down her emotions. She was drinking that "magic potion" and her eyelids were becoming heavier, as she falling into deep sleep.

A sunny day at Fuuka's High-School. I was done with the school's counsil and Natsuki... well, she didn't always attent all of her classes anyway, much to my disproval. It was the end of the day though, so she didn't miss any of them and I couldn't schold her again.

"Mmmm...Na-tsuki is so strong..." crimson eyes teased the other girl. The brunnette was being raised up, on the second girl's shoulders. They were trying to collect the cherries from the trees, as it was that time of the year when they blossomed. Natsuki's head was dangerously close to some of Shizuru's very mysterious parts, leaving a big blush in the bluenette's face.

"Ba-BAKA! Keep on putting them cherries in the basket! I can't hold you up there for ever!" the emerad eyed girl yelled as she was watching the brunette eating the fruits in stead of picking up more. Her face's color was slowly matching the color of the cherries and Shizuru's teasing made the situation even worse.

"But I want to eat the little now, they're irresistible!" the Kyoto student added playfully.

The navy haired girl wasn't sure if there was any hidden meaning behind all of the words her friend was saying, or it was just her own imagination. The suspicion by itself though, were brining an incoming nose bleed to the girl. '_Oh no no! I will get a nose bleed...I can't let her see it, she will think I am a werido or something...' _these thoughts were making Natsuki tremble and her legs soon started shaking. Before she realized it...

"OUCH!" the raspy voice let out, accompanied by a loud clank as they had fallen in the ground. The bluennete's back was between the older girl's legs and her head was lying on Shizuru's tummy. She wouldn't avoid the inevitable this time...

"Na-Natsuki?! You're bleeding! You are hurt!"

"N-No I'm fine don't worry! Wait! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I will wipe it out, let me!" The Kyoto girl said, as she suddenly grabbed the younger girl's body and flipped it around. Natsuki's face landed on the Kaichou's breasts and her emerald eyes widened. She tried to escape but the brunette had already encircled the girl with her legs. The biker's eyes locked with red fire, as their lips now were pressing against each other's. Hands caressing the hair and feeling the softness of their touching skin. It didn't last for long though. Natsuki couldn't take the embarrassment of being caught in the school with one of the most popular person. She would definitely made fan girls and boys wanting her dead. The bluennete's fears were going to be confirmed. Someone did saw them that day.

"Natsuki...I will not allow this to go any further..." the person who watched them stated on clenching fists...after that, the hands relaxed and a smirk came out. Soon a phone call was made. "Hey...I think it's time to start".

0~0

A bluennete was staring at the street. She still was on deep thoughts. _'That woman...she was a stranger but I didn't feel that...she seemed familiar...and her name. Shizuru.' _she was thinking as a smile came to her face as she said the chestnut haired girl's name. '_but why did she leave like that? did something happen to her? I wonder...' _

Preoccupied as she on her own thoughts, Natsuki didn't notice three cars parking beside the white van she was in. Emerald eyes were soon shocked though, when she saw her friends and Miss Maria, getting out.

"NATSUKI!" the neko girl screamed enthusiastically as she was running to her. "I found them when I was in the supermarket!"

"THAT IDIOT BLEW OUR PLAN!" Nao cut, as she and the rest of their friends were now in the ice cream van.

"Wh-What happened spidey? " the bluennete asked the furious green eyed officer. Deep down though she was afraid of the answer. Knowing Mikoto well, she was certain she created a problem on their mission.

" It seems that I'm not on the mission anymore Natsuki. I showed up in front of lots of people and attracted attention" Mai added with a frown and a very disappointed look.

"Mai tried to help Mikoto get out of a fight but she's being exposed to a lot of people by doing so." Aoi stated on a sad face.

"That means she can't be on the mission tonight with us at that restaurant." Chie added

"See that NEKO-BAKA? Now what are we going to do? We should have been four people at Odisea tonight. But now we can't because Mai is too exposed already and Homura's people probaly noticed her today!" Nao was blurring out poitning her finger at the cat girl.

"Please, officers. Calm down. Since we're here I think there is a person who could replace Mai tonight." Miss Maria said looking at Natsuki. "Kuga san, if you agree to help us I would be very grateful, because right now we need an extra person for tonight. I would call another officer, but they will be late and miss tonight's mission. You are their friend, so I know I can trust you. I you agree I would be very grateful to have you work for us tonight." She said to the bluennette.

"I-I think I can do this Miss Maria!" the nave haired girl replied.

"I'm glad. Nao will be your partner. Officers Chie and Aoi will cooparate with you as well. Nagi Homura is having a party tonight at that restaurant across the street. You first need to go there in the party as couples and then put a tracker on him. Your partners will explain the plan to you that Understood?"

"Y-Yes! Understood" the bluennete replied, knowing the importance of the responsibility she was about to take. She was excited though, because she always admired the job her friends had. Maybe she was happy for another reason as well though...' _that means I will get to see this weird girl again...'_

"Gosh! I would never have imagined I was going to be a couple with that wolfer!" Nao shook away Natsuki from her thoughts.

"Wh-what kind of couple?" the emerald eyed girl questioned perplexedly the redhead.

"You 4 girls will pretend to be couples for tonight. This restaurant is dangerous for young ladies, as the men who party there always try to find for someone to spend their night." Miss Maria clarified

"Sometimes they can even be forceful and we can't take the risk of attracting even more attention" Officer Chie added.

"Nao will explain everything to you. I need to go now. Good luck." their boss finally added as she got into her car and left.

"I am going to explain to Natsuki everything!" Nao said in a playful and teasing tone. They all laughed.

" Couple with that spider?! I guess I should of thought that better!" sigh. The navy haired girl now said waving her hands around out of embarrassment. She looked down at her phone. Five missed calls from Takeda and two messages.

"What is wrong Natsuki?" a worried voice coming from her orange haired friend asked her.

"I-It's Takeda. He worries...I left without any warning. I-I don't know what to do" the biker said as she was looking down her phone. Suddenly her redhead friend grabbed it from her hands.

" You can't talk to him today, If everything goes fine you will call him tomorrow. "

"And remember, you can't tell him about this. It's a very important and high secret mission." Aoi added.

"Which reminds me...HOW THE HELL did you and Mikoto come here on the first place?!" Nao asked blatantly with a reddening face.

"Everything started when I wanted to find Mai and you guys..." Mikoto started explaining in a very detailed way how they ended up on Fuuka.

Natsuki was now upset but didn't show it. She wasn't sure why though. Was she worried about meeting again that weird chestnut haired girl? Or was she worried about Takeda?

'_It's going to be a long night...' _the bluennete mentally sighed and she was still looking down at her phone, while her friends now were laughing about something Mikoto was telling them.

0-0

Hey! That was ch6. I decided to make a longer chapter in a not so soon period of time. Also my exams are dangerously close and I'm not sure if my brain will be good enough to handle both writing this fanfic and studying at the same time. I finish at the end of June, so I'm not sure how often I will upload from now on until then. I certainly will keep on though no matter what!

**Y: **To clarify that memory scene on ch5 on the amusement park. The meaning of that scene was more for metaphorical reasons. When Shizuru threw away the key chain Natsuki gave her, it meant that they broke up after something happened. Now if you mean to clarify more on what happened and they broke up I can't, sorry :P If I reveal it now, I will have to end the story as well, and won't be able to explore the feelings that the protagonists feel during all this. Like Natsuki- Takeda relationship, Shizuru's angst and how Shiznat used to be.

**SammyKhan: **Thanks again for the review, I'm glad you like it so far! ^.^

** BubbleDuckie: **Nice picture, lol! Anyway, yes I wanted her to be with a guy first for several of reasons. First because this happens a lot in real life, and second for the angst of her being with another person instead of Shizuru, specially a guy. Takeda was my best choice out of all the guys. He did like her in the anime too


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Sunrise, not me!

**0-0**

**Ch.7**: Night Party

It was already late noon and the sun was at the peak of the sky, making the temperature at that time the highest of the day. A city bird was sitting on the roof of an overcrowded van. Inside that, is the house and the work place of a neko girl. There is a single bed for the owner and an extra camp bed for her friend. Two people could barely fit in to live there, but now there was the double of that number inside. That made the temperature even higher and the ability of thinking logically to decrease. Four people, two officers and their two friends discussing anxiously and very carefully about a plan. The white pigeon on the roof suddenly fled away after the yells inside were heated by the discussion.

"So as you know I'm longer going inside Odisea. Miss Maria assigned me and Mikoto to be inside the van watching you from here, across that restaurant. We hid tiny spy devises in Nao's earring and Natsuki's small wolf cockade. Thus the boss and us will be able to observe Homura's moves with your help." the orange haired officer informed in a very professional and serious tone her two friends, the navy haired girl and her fellow co officer. "So, keeping your chips hidden and unnoticed is one part, and maybe the easiest." she added, gaining a frown from the emerald eyed girl.

"P-please go on..." Natsuki said, on a slightly nervous tone.

"After that, you will have to follow exactly what I'm about to tell you. This is the most difficult part..." Mai said and then she paused letting out a sigh. She scratched her neck uncomfortably. The officer knew well what she was about to say was dancing with danger because Nagi Homura was surrounded by guards and no one could approach him. "We have different missions for you two couples. First you and Nao would pretend to be a couple like Chie and Aoi, but as you know, your fellow cop here, Nao, figured we need a Plan B incase the original plan doesn't work." the feisty officer added.

THREE HOURS BEFORE

Mai broke into the restaurant's system and downloaded the map and the location where Homura would seat that night in the party. After their thorough examination of Odisea's paths and architecture they figured a hidden way to succeed. The ceiling of that place was very high and at least 7 meters tall. After that information they received, the original plan had been decided and explained by their boss, the gray haired woman. There were thick iron pillars on the top of the building, allowing for a single person to walk through them. Chie, who was the most trained and flexible officer would climb up there during the heat of the party when Homura would have the most of a fun and his attention would be drained away at the event. In order to get up there, a path in the left corner of the restaurant existed. It was some stairs, and by surpassing the ceiling, they led to the very top of the bulding. Mr Kaiji used to keep his food stokes, as well as other equipment like party gear and a Dj's set on the roof. He would use this staff tonight, when the party would be conducted. The short haired officer was going to use stairs as a way to reach on the pillars and walk slowly through them to where Homura would be partying. Her partner, Aoi, would be near the entrance of the stairs checking on her , and when the right time approaches, she would signal Chie to shoot, from a special gun, the chip into Nagi's shirt . It was a very light one and would make no impact when landed to that guy's clothes, so he wouldn't be able to sense it. Natsuki and Nao would pretend to be just a couple. They would very discretely have their eyes on Homura during the mission, helping the other two to remain unnoticed. That was originally what Miss Maria planned, but Nao, who was a very clever and sneaky officer, made an objection.

PRESENT TIME

"S-So...what is that Plan B spider?" Natsuki asked inquiring the red head.

"Well, wolfie, if something goes wrong with Chie and Aoi, we should help more than just observing. I suggested we use our woman powers on Homura..." she answered with a smirk, knowing the bluennete's reaction to this.

"WH-WHAT?!" Natsuki's eyes almost popped out and her hands starting shaking. "Th-This is very dangerous! Besides I can't even seduce anyone for my life!" she stated anxiously, almost yelling. Her veins were almost popping out of her hand when she hit Mikoto's fridge.

"I'm sure Nao did this in order to avoid being a couple with Natsuki!" Mikoto who was listening, interrupted.

"HAHA you got it Neko!" the redhead replied on laughter trying to hide a small blush. "Sure! This is why that plan first came to my mind!"

" I knew Nao would feel a little flashed holding Natsuki's hand!" the neko girl added very blatantly on a devious implying smirk...

"Y-YOU LITTLE...!" the lime eyed girl was now very angered and her face was unusually red. She grabbed Mikoto by the neck and started choking her. Before though she even manage to let both of her hands stay on the girl for too long, their violet eyed friend hit her hard on the head with a pan, and she stopped the redhead's sudden mania. Mai knew her partner in work was having anger issues and would stop thinking logically when she was feeling embarrassed or enraged.

"You two STOP THAT NOW!" a very demanding voice from the orange haired officer yelled. Everyone was afraid of Mai when she was angry, so they immediately woke up from that trance. Natsuki was looking at her friends frightened, with wide open eyes. She was really wondering how come they could all still be friends after those kind of situations, that were happening quite often among them. After the feisty's girl interruption there was a total silence among that tiny room.

"OK! I agreed to take part on the mission, and if I have to do this then so be it! "The emerald girl stated after a whole minute of silence.

"Tsk, finally you admitted my genius..." Nao answered very calmly and in an indifferent tone, while fixing her hair in the bathroom's mirror. 'T_hat girl surely is bipolar...' _Natsuki thought to herself after observing the officer's sudden mood swing.

"Anyhow, officers Chie and Aoi are now at the hotel we stay here in Fuuka. It's still noon and until that party starts, at 1 am we have to get ready." Mai said to the rest of the group.

"Yes, let's go get something to eat first" Natsuki added.

While all that was unfolding inside the white van at the park, across the street people from Odisea's staff were going hectic about the preparations for the infamous party. Of course Mr. Kaiji or any other person didn't know who Nagi Homura, tonight's star actually was. The afro haired man only knew he was a very rich and important person. And of course that meant doing the best he could for his restaurant's reputation. Some very needed phone calls should of been made. His chubby fingers dialed the number of people necessary for the party. First he called one of the best Dj's of Fuuka. Then he also invited some extra dancers, both male and female, to wander around for the viewing pleasure of the guests. They were just fillers though, because the business man knew that his waitress, that chestnut girl, would be the real attraction of that night.

0~0

It was now dark outside. A warm breath of air was strolling through the streets of Fuuka, passing by the big buildings. Inside Odisea, the people from the staff, waitresses, bodyguards and cooks were ready and the first costumers had already just arrived. The main bodyguard for tonight was a handsome dark haired guy. He was sitting still outside the big entrance when he spotted a familiar face approaching. '_Here is comes...' _he thought and before he even realized a blonde woman was in front of him.

"Haruka-san. What a pleasure to be our Dj for tonight." He greeted the girl on a very polite tone.

"Do pretend to be happy to see me again, Reito! I know you don't really like me." she said on her usual hectic tone. "Now let me in...!Mr Kaiji needs me for tonight" she added proudly, pushing the guard aside before he even let her in.

As the Dj walked in, her eyes first laid on her old high school rival. A crimson gaze girl dressed on her waitress uniform. Her short dress stopped at the middle of the thighs revealing the girl's long and well shaped legs. It was a simple black tight fabric, with red short sleeves and buttons in the middle of the chest. The chestnut haired waitress, as well as the other female workers, always left the top two unbuttoned leaving her red bra almost showing. Almost. She was also wearing a red gemstone as necklace on her neck, drawing the attention of the customers to her bust. Mr Kaiji knew very well about business and he wasn't willing to let his workers' physical beauty go on waste. That was a proven fact, his genius on market and social interaction always brought the best of clients in his restaurant. It was a very well known fact for him, that good looking staff was one of the fundamental parts for a successful business.

"Haruka-san." the beautiful crimson eyed girl politely greeted.

"Shizuru..." the Dj greeted as well. Their relationship during school was one side competitive, but during those four years, as Haruka grew more mature she accepted inside her Shizuru's worth. She still would not act like it though, making a fuss when there was the opportunity to do so. The blond girl headed to the music console and by putting on the earphones, the music started playing.

A car with two girls parked outside Odisea. A tall short haired girl wearing a rose cockade on her vest got out first and opened the door. Her partner, a blue eyed girl on a deep blue dress and green earrings came out. They walked towards the door. A handsome black haired guy welcomed them in, leading the two girls to their booked table.

"Chie..." the shorter girl hesitantly said as she grabbed the other officer's arm."I'm a little conscious about tonight..."

"Don't be, everything will go according to our plan. And just in case we fail and be discovered, officers are sll around the block dressed as everyday people. They will come in and noone will get hurt. The only thing we can lose is Homura again." she reassured her partner as they seated on the table.

After half an hour the same good looking bodyguard, Reito, saw two stunning women in front of him on the door. It was a redhead dressed on a black revealing shirt and mini skirt. Her friend was an emerald eyed beauty, wearing blue tight pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a wolf cockade on it.

Natsuki and Nao didn't come with the other two officers because they shouldn't reveal they knew the couple. It was a part of keeping a low profile. Reito let them in and took them to their table. The music coming from the Dj in the console was playing really loud by now. Natsuki turned behind and saw Chie and Aoi sitting and waiting patiently as they acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"A waitress will come soon. Please enjoy." the bodyguard said politely on a smile as he left.

The waitresses were in the kitchen chatting, when the brown plaited one spotted the new clients. "Oh, it's that ice cream seller!" she stated a little enthusiastically. She would definitely recognize Natsuki again, even though she had only seen her one time at the park. Her brunette cousin next to her suddenly felt a power of lightening striking her heart. She knew very well about whom Arika was talking about. The younger girl knew about Shizuru's ex girlfriend, but she had never met her, so she didn't know it was that bluennete from the ice cream van. The brunette felt her breathing slowing down and her neck closing. That suffocating feeling was back once again. The black hole was now choking the beautiful brunette. She suddenly walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

"Sh-Shizuru...!" the third green haired waitress called on her co worker while running behind her. She reached the door her the girl locked herself.

"Sh-Shizuru!" She called again while moving the handle of the door up and down frantically. " Please let me in! Shizuru!" she kept on repeating. The brunette didn't really want to deal with her right now, but the green haired girl insisted.

"Please, Tomoe-san, I'm fine really. I just want to stay alone right now, so please leave." the brunette tried to say as calm as she could but her voice would still tremble a lot.

"I will not leave you alone! Please Shizuru don't make me worry so much...! You are aware I know about you and that Kuga, after all we were all on the same school and I had learned how much she hurt you!" the girl was saying in a very clingy and pleading tone. She was pretty attached to the former Kaishou, even though she knew that brunette didn't feel the same about her. She was trying to keep her jealousy hidden all the time, especially when she was watching Reito trying to flirt with Shizuru. She knew that jealous acting would make it only worse, but deep down she despised that guy with all her being. But It was different now. She knew very well about Natsuki. That's why now, no matter how many times the locked brunette kept on telling her she was fine and wanted to stay alone, the green haired waitress wouldn't leave. "Pl-please Shizuru just let me in I can help!"

"Hey Tomoe! Leave her alone already!" a third girl who just walked into the bathroom said on a demanding voice. "If she's having a bad time and wants to stay by herself, you have to respect that! Otherwise...I will make you by myself...!" saying these words the blue eyes started burning fire, and a very tense gaze was being exchanged between the two girls. Tomoe knew Shizuru was listening, and she didn't want to reveal how much she disliked the ant-like girl in front of the brunette. Arika on the other hand didn't know about what her cousin was upset, but she learned not to question. She knew Shizuru got those flashes from time to time for no particular reason. She was even in front of them a lot of times when she was sleeping at the older girl's house at nights. So Arika was accustomed to it, and knew that Shizuru just needed time alone.

"Ok...I'm sorry. I will leave now." Tomoe replied on a seemingly apologetic tone and she walked away. Arika sighed and followed the green haired girl, leaving the brunette still inside the bathroom.

0~0

'_At times like this, when Natsuki comes to my mind I start remembering my whole life right from the start again._'

Shizuru was a very intelligent and kind child. A burden was hidden in her heart though. It was a void, a black hole inside her little heart. Her elegance and well manners, along with her high achievements gave a very high class aura around her. She was always among the favorite students of the teachers. Her attitude and beauty were magnetizing. Those attributes were very rare for a person, especially that young. People didn't see her parents very often, but they guessed she came from a wealthy family because of those attributes of her personality. That wasn't true though. Her family was far from rich or perfect.

Her father worked as wine maker on his own business. His job demanded a lot of time outside their home, so Shizuru growing up didn't get to see him very often. Her mother was from another city, very far from Fuuka and she didn't have any relatives nor any support there. So she was staying at home everyday taking care of her daughter. There were times that she would stay inside the house for a whole month, going out only to buy supplies from the supermarket when Shizuru was still baby or very young. That soon made led her into depression. Sleeping all day was her coping mechanism, the escape from her cage. The more the brunette was getting older, the bigger that terrible void inside her was becoming. Shizuru eventually had noone to talk to, tell her problems or even trust. The only way to forget, to feel a sense of purpose was being an over achiever. At the second year of high school, the crimson eyed girl's parents separated. Her mother left their home and went back at her parents. Shizuru stayed with her father who was still working all day. She only got to see him at the night, and it really wasn't enough. Not enough to fill the void from neither her mother, nor his absence all these years. It was that period, that the brunette started having all these destructive thoughts. Her life seemed so drained and hopeless. She kept on smiling, surpisignly fooling everyone with it. Little people could guess that dark shadow in her heart.

'_We were having the school trip that was been conducted every year, for educational purposes. It was on an island, near Fuuka, that carried a great historical importance and our teachers were guiding us through its archeological monuments. Before arriving there, I was roaming on the Ferry. It was that time where my thoughts were getting out of control. I was thinking of doing very bad things to myself, and honestly it seemed as the only solution. I was walking on the edges of that big cruise boat, feeling the warm air of the sea blowing in my face. Looking down, all I could see was the waves and the white color of the trails the boat was leaving to the water. That was the first time that girl approached me first. I knew her before that, but we weren't anything more than just acquaintances. It was then, where I felt an unknown feeling inside of me. I felt safe, just by knowing a person would approach me aside from the student council. I knew...I could feel it in my soul, she did care. And it felt as I knew her even before that. Her smile was very warm, even though she seemed cold on the outside. That day, she made my void vanish by her presence...'_

Shizuru was now calm and awoken from her inner monologue inside that closed door. She had made her desicion. No matter what happened between them in the past, it was gone. She had to overcome that phase of her life, and tonight was that time. Walking out of the bathroom she entered in the kitchen and Arika smiled. The ant-like waitress knew what that face on her cousin meant. The brunette was confident about herself. In fact, the brown haired girl hadn't seen her like that for a long atime, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Shi-Shizuru... you're ok?" the green headed waitress asked when she got in.

"I'm fine Tomoe, thanks for your concern"

"I hope so...I mean she...she's here tonight..."

"It's fine. Today everything will be fine." Shizuru cut her, before letting anything slip from Tomoe and Arika hear. She didn't want to tell her cousin, because she was certain of what would follow after the revelation that this emerald eyed costumer was Natsuki, the brunette's ex.

Tomoe let out a smile but she tried to hide something else behind that. It was jealousy. The greenhead knew that by "fine" Shizuru meant that she was going to get over Natsuki that night. But sometimes that waitress knew the brunette better than her own self. She was actually happy to see Natsuki again even though she thought otherwise. She was going to make everything she could to prevent that though...

**0-0**

So I decided that making longer(ish) chapters with more details would be better and maybe more interesting. This is the first part of that night party decided to cut it here. Please feel free to say your opinions if you wish, good or bad! It's always very helpful knowing what people who read this think about the whole plot/story. I could elaborate more on something you feel is missing as well. Thanks for reading, and see you soon! :D

0~0

** Hitsugi** . I hope you read this, If you don't I will post my reply on the next chapter. Now to your point. I did give hints, they're subtle but they certainly do exist. If you read carefully through the chapters you can guess the possibilities. But really, writing this I know that If I give away something very blatant, it will be very obvious and predictable. So I will have to end the story in probably one more big chapter.  
Also the point of my story is not based solely on why they break up. It's about angst and how their emotions evolve during the process of meeting again after some time. Getting straight to the point is not believable ( for me at least) and kind of meaningless. Also everything on that story (yes Nagi) connects together I have to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these Mai Hime characters! They all belong to Sunrise.

**0-0**

**ch8**: Night Party II

Darkness was already embracing mightily the night at the city. People from the big park could hear the loud music coming from across the street. Two black cars had just arrived beside the street. A young blond man dressed formally came out from the first car as he signaled for the second to stop. After opening the door, a short guy with spiky pale green hair and vicious red eyes came out. He was wearing a red Malibu t-shirt with palm trees, and white casual trousers. The taller guy in black approached him and they both headed to the front door.

"Welcome to Odisea gentlemen, may I know your names to check it from the list?" Reito welcomed the two men in front of him with a polite smile.

"I'm Nagi Homura and this is my bodyguard Tate Yuuichi, tonight's special party star" the short guy answered with cockiness and slightly annoyed tone by the bodyguard's ignorance to his identity. Reito's eyes opened by surprise and he really struggled keeping his mouth to the previous polite smile.

"O-Of course Mr. Homura, excuse my ignorance. Please, come in." he said as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead while he led them inside the loud restaurant. Nagi's eyes mischievously lightened at the sight of the abundance of wine, loud music and beauties. That devilish character knew he could achieve everything he wanted with no consequences, simply because he thought he was amazing. His true colors though, were painted strongly by narcissism.

"He's here." Nao said to Mai and the others inside Odisea over her communication earrings. Her boss was inside with the orange haired officer and her neko friend when the redhead saw Nagi sitting down to his table. "He's surrounded by other men and a blond bodyguard." the lime green eyed girl added.

"Ok 's time for the show to begin..." Miss Maria signaled to the officers from inside the white ice cream van.

"You know what that means honey huh?" Nao said as she turned her attention to a nervous bluennete.

"I...I know. Let's start." Natsuki replied as she swallowed to suppress her anxiety. Suddenly her sight caught a gorgeous waitress talking to the Dj.

"Damn...Kuso! Does she really had to be there right now?" those swears came out from Natsuki's mouth almost instantly as her heart started beating really fast at the sight of that beautiful girl.

"What did you say idiot? That brunette over there?" Nao replied angrily when she heard her cursing friend.

"Listen idiot...that plan is the easiest for you! All you have to do is go to that Dj and tell her to play the music louder, then start chit-chatting with her about whatever the hell you want and if anything goes wrong you inform Chie and Aoi from your cockade...!" the redhead officer said on clenching teeth, trying to keep her fists away from the stunned bluennete. After all, she was right that time. Natsuki's job was simple. The Dj Console was in the middle of that big restaurant and higher than the floor level. So, it was the perfect place for her to be, in order to watch Nagi Homura clearly without him noticing anything strange. All she had to do was being friendly to that blond sloppy Dj.

Natsuki's eyes turned to the floor. Sigh. "Ok ok I'm going" she said as she headed to the music console.

0~0

"Having a good time miss?" a short haired woman asked politely her partner. This phrase obviously was a code meaning if they should proceed with their plan or not.

"Not yet Chie. Not until Natsuki decides we can." the other blue eyed girl answered. That meant they had to still wait.

0~0

Back at that source of the loud sound two girls, a blonde and a brunette were chatting.

"S-SHIT! Is that K-Kuga?!" the Dj's eyes popped out in total shock as she saw a bluennete approaching them. "Wh-What the hell does she want here?! Especially after s-she..."

"Hmm. Watch me playing Haruka-san and learn." a voice from the waitress interacted as the bluennete was approaching even more, looking a little nervous. After meeting Natsuki again, Shizuru had decided that four years were enough. She was fed up feeling miserable about the way Natsuki treated her before that explosion in Fuuka's lab.

"B-But that cheating piece of..." Haruka screamed angrily near that loud console, but her voice couldn't be heard by anyone who wasn't beside her.

"Please... just get along through this like me." Shizuru cut her again on a smirk as she stopped the blonde's hands from going hectic. The navy haired girl was now there and looking a little embarrassed on what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and looked back at her friends as she signaled them to proceed.

"Aoi, I'm having a great time right now." The brown haired officer told the other girl when she saw Natsuki at the Dj console. That meant the bluennete saw Nagi and he was distracted by then. "Would you like to dance with me?" Chie added wearing a handsome smile.

"It would be a pleasure." the brown haired girl replied on a sweet smile. She took the taller girl's hand and they walked away from their table on holding hands. They pretended to get up so they would dance, but after the music playing louder they immediately headed to the left corner of the restaurant, towards the stairs.

A blond guy wearing black, who was very good with details, noticed a difference inside the restaurant's seating distribution. His boss was now eyeing the dancers and waitresses inside the party, so he was too busy to notice. But Tate wasn't his best bodyguard and right arm on vain.

"Nagi-sama I need to go check something. I'll be right there." he said as he excused himself from the table where Homura and the others were partying with the dancers.

"Yes go, Tate. Oh and come back soon, I really need to show you a girl I've been eyeing since we got in." Nagi replied on a smirk staring at a brunette waitress. He might of been one of the most notorious criminals, but when it came to having any type of fun, he could become more oblivious than he should. One could say it was due to his narcissistic weakness of overindulge. That's why he had hire Tate Yuuichi, the blond bodyguard didn't lose himself in this type of fun, so he could stay focused on his purpose.

0~0

"H-hey... u-uhm...can you please put on a track I would like for me and my friend other there?" the bluennete said when she finally reached to the Dj. She was trying really hard to not look at the waitress next her.

The two girls gave her a surprised gaze, as the mouth of the blond one opened slightly. That emerald eyed girl was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world to go up there, near to her ex, and pretend she doesn't even notice her. Making it seem as if she didn't even know Shizuru. The one she hurt so much after betraying in such a vile way some night. Of course Shizuru wasn't surprised by that behavior now. After all, the brunette waitress thought, Natsuki was pretending she was in love with Shizuru during the time they dated. The bluennete was telling her that she was her most precious person, and after that she caught Natsuki cheating. Shizuru's heart was bleeding. She never did date anyone during those years, only sleeping around just to punish herself even more for something it wasn't even her fault.

'_Tsk...That girl has amazing deceiving skills. Honestly, why did I have to fall in love with you? To make my heart suffer even more of course. Yes, to make it suffer to a point of where I couldn't take it anymore...' _that's what the crimson eyed girl was now thinking looking at her ex's oblivious face when she requested the song. That made the chestnut haired waitress angry. It was tragically funny how that built up sorrow inside her all that time was turning into rage in just those few minutes. Haruka was still looking at Natsuki, when a sudden sense of fear stroked her back and gave her chills. When the blonde turned her gaze to the former Kaishou, that sense of fear was confirmed. A different aura was being emitted from her than usual. It wasn't a dark shadow like sadness, but anger mixed with passion and lust. If people could actually see that aura, red would definitely be the color surrounding the brunette.

After that moment of silent communication between those three, a snap got Natsuki out of her oblivion.

"Ara...what song would Na-tsuki wish the Dj to play?" the Kyoto girl said on devious smirk, as the bluennete turned her eyes on her now. Emerald watched the lustful crimson in front of her. Suddenly a flash hit Natsuki. '_I-It's the color of the sunrise...that deep red I was hunting back there in my dreams. She seems familiar...' _

"I-It doesn't matter, I mean I only want a loud song to..." but the bluennete suddenly paused at the realization of something. That girl... "W-Wait! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" she yelled at that loud place on a trembling voice.

"WHAAAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING IDIOT?!" the blonde Dj snapped on rage. "I knew what your kind was back then, but coming here and pretending like you don't give a damn about everything that has happened is beyond any excuse!"

Shizuru was enraged listening to these words. No matter how much she wanted to show Natsuki how well she was doing after their break up, she wasn't able now, after hearing all this nonsense. An impulse was building up against her chest and now it was boiling. She tried really hard to restrain herself, trying to remind herself that what she wanted was revenge. But now it was too late.

The flustered waitress grabbed with one hand Natsuki's arm violently, and with the other the bluennete's head, as she pushed their lips together on a lustful kiss. Natsuki was beyond shocked. Her body couldn't move, but her lips were dancing with those of the waitress. She could feel the texture and the wetness in her mouth as her own were moving along with those cherry tasting lips. She wanted to drink it. The other girl's chest was pressing against her own, it was soft and round. The fabric from that black dress Shizuru was wearing was making the sensation on Natsuki's own bust even more realistic as they were slightly rubbing against each other. No matter how much the bluennete tried not to, she was definitely aroused by that. More than she ever did with Takeda and that's what made her question her own self. She felt guilty about her boyfriend who loved her was worried about her all that time. Doing something like that with that chestnut haired girl, it felt totally comfortable and normal, and that's what created even more tension and anxiety to the younger girl. Suddenly she pushed away hard the dazed brunette, making her trip and falling on the floor of that loud place.

"WH-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE IDIOT?!" Haruka screamed as she watched Shizuru laying on the floor.

"I...I didn't mean to...I-I'm s..." but before Natsuki could apologize to the crimson eyed girl, the waitress' eyes became watery and she got up immediately and walked away fast. The bluennete ran behind her leaving the blonde Dj enraged by her behavior. Haruka couldn't follow them though, so she grabbed the microphone and talked down to the people from it.

"Alright! The game is over! Now let the music become even more hypnotizing. Let's all express our emotions and eliminate the negativity!" she finally said as she started playing a track, diming the lights more.

0~0

Shizuru was heading to the kitchen when she passed by the stairs that lead to the building's roof. She stopped there, as among that loud music, she could hear screams.

"You bitch! Get down from there or else your love here will suffer!" Tate was demanding from Chie to get down from the pillars, while he was holding a knife to Aoi's face.

"I will just don't hurt her!" she said as she jumped from the pillars down to the stairs where that guy and her partner were. But before she even managed to land, that blond guy kicked pretty hard her on the face. He seemed to do it just for fun. Chie's glasses broke and blood came out of her nose as she fell down to the floor.

"CHIE!" Aoi managed to get away from Tate's grip and ran to the other girl. She touched her face and tears started coming out. The blond guy became enraged when the girl slipped away from him and grabbed her again.

"AHHH!" the poor blue eyed girl screamed as she felt his knife cutting through her face. When the first drop of blood came out Aoi's face, that was the red flag for the short haired officer and her brain stopped thinking logically. On an impulse she tried attacking the guy, but he was too quick and averted the incoming fist on his face. Chie was very well trained as an officer but that guy was special.

"Huh! You think you can really beat me by your simple police training? I used to be one of the bests ninja in Japan! No matter what, your little attacks are useless to me!" the man was stating on a very arrogant tone. It was obvious he was enjoining all of this. The taller officer's sight was very blurry and she couldn't see anything at all without her glasses, but she could hear Aoi's scared breathing.

Shizuru was standing on the first floor frozen, hearing all this unfolding up in the middle floor of the stairs. She was feeling disgusted by the thought of a man heating these women, feeling unable to help them.

"Leave her alone asshole!" Chie angrily screamed only to receive another slap on the face. Aoi started crying at the sight of the injured girl. Her heart ached, and the pain was worse than any other physical pain she had received from that guy. The blue eyed girl's hopes were shattered when she realized the reason Mai and Miss Maria didn't reach them. It was that damn loud music, and the others were unable to hear what was going on. So they might of assumed everything was fine.

"Now let's get you two coppers out of here!" He said as he used a paralyze ejection to Chie. Then he quickly grabbed Aoi's arm and did the same. He called two other guards to come and help him with the girls.

Natsuki was still looking for Shizuru to apologize, when she saw her next to the stairs, standing frozen. The bluennete's instincts warned her immediately when she saw two other men with black suits coming towards the stairs. Without thinking of it she ran to the brunette, grabbed her by the arm and led her immediately in a dark corner, away from the stairs. Shizuru tried to scream really loud but when she felt Natsuki's strong grip on her mouth she woke up from her oblivion. They were now standing still in that corner near the stairs. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw two men and the blond guy taking the injured officers, and fleeing away of the restaurant.

"DAMN!" Natsuki shouted, when they men left from the back exit door.

"Wh-What was all of that?" Shizuru looked at the other girl, while a big amount of scared tears got out of her eyes. Natsuki sighed.

"Look, since you saw all of this you are a witness by now and probably in danger if they learn about us. I have to explain everything to you, but you have to keep it a secret. For your shake and for my friends' shake." Natsuki told the brunette. After emphasising how serious that actually was, she explained everything that was going on. Why the police was after Nagi Homura, as well as her own part on all of this. Shizuru was listening very carefully, and after a moment of silence between those two...

"I-I want ...NO I have to help!" Shizuru demanded from the bluennete. "I didn't know Nagi Homura is a criminal of selling war technology, but he has visited us here again on the past. And I have to tell you, I am definetely a better Plan B for him than you..."

"Bu-But...!"

"Shhh..." the brunette stopped Natsuki from objecting by putting her index finger into the bluennete's mouth. "You can't go with plan B now. You won't be able to seduce that guy. I'm your best choice right now, or may I say, your Plan C. He was hitting on me pretty hard on the past, and he knows I'm not involved with the police. Besides..." Shizuru got a sad expression. "Besides, even If I am still really messed up by you...now I can see that, I-I could never bear watching you get hurt, Na-tsuki." she said on a half sad smile as a tear came out of her crimson eye.

Natsuki on the other hand was really confused. What did that girl meant and how did she know her name? How could a beautiful stranger like that waitress talk so tenderly, so warmly inside her heart? The bluennete was still very shocked by her friends kidnapping though, and she decided to let all those questions for the end. She was going to her table where she would inform Nao and the others about the sad news. She let the waitress head back to the music console as she felt an awful feeling watching the girl getting away from her. She felt empty not being near that beautiful waitress. It felt seemilar to that shadow that had been choking her in her dreams. Soon, she shrugged it off though, as she was now approaching to the table. A very upset Nao was waiting for her.

**0-0**

Hey! As you can see one of the reasons they broke up is revealed. It is because Natsuki cheated. Ugly, I know, but maybe appearances can be deceiving! There's more than that, coming to the next chapters slowly. Everything connects to that story I can only say. Patience is a virtue kiddos. I also want to give "screen time" to the other characters as well, because I think they make the story even more interesting than it would of been by just plain Shiznat. Also poor Chie and Aoi being kidnapped...I really didn't like writing them getting hit by Tate, but that scene was necessary for the plot.

Anyways bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters, Sunrise does.

**ch9:** "The Old and the New"

The music was loud and it was the peak of the party now. In a table it seemed as two girls were having a quarrel.

"I-IDIOT! It's your fault, you should have called us!" a redhead officer frantically yelled.

"I-I told you! I didn't reach there on time..."

"Keep your voices down BAKAS!" Mai angrily interrupted from the white van. "I already informed Miss Maria about Chie and Aoi...they still have their tracking devises on, so we have already started looking for them. I will be the one giving you the orders from now on!" she added on a very bossy tone. She was very upset with these two about letting something like that happen to their friends.

"Ok there miss perfect. Go on!" Nao replied bothered. The other officer felt the sarcasm on the redhead's voice but choose to leave it like that.

"We're going with plan B now." Mai didn't like what she was telling them. The feisty girl was already upset, but Miss Maria's orders couldn't be disobeyed. Now they really had to make it work.

"S-Someone said will help me." the bluennete responded.

"WHAT? Don't tell me you've told that waitress about it too!" lime eyes screamed.

"Gosh NAO! I've told you she was in front of it when it happened...I had no other choice, she already knew!"

"Hey you two stop it NOW! It's not time for your usual fights!" the third girl interrupted again from the communication devises. "Natsuki, we can't involve her in this. Besides we don't even know her, let alone trust her!"

"Yes! Finally she's right wolfie! You don't even know her." Nao added and then her face got a blush from what she was about to say. "And you let her kiss you too!"

"Wh-What?! Did you see it?!"

"Of course I did you idiot! It is my job looking at your stupid ass tonight!" the redhead started swearing again, as her face was becoming even redder by each passing second.

"Is Nao jealous again?" Mikoto suddenly said from the communication chip to the officer. She was asleep for the last one hour, but woke up from Mai's loud voice and heard their conversation.

"I swear you won't leave Fuuka alive Neko!" the lime eyed girl replied and an imaginary scene of her choking the ice cream seller played in her head.

"Stop that you two! I'm going there now, but first I'll have to talk to her." Natsuki said as she pointed at the brunette waitress who was at the Dj console. The bluennete got up and looked at Nagi. She was scared, but for some reason talking to Shizuru before that gave her some courage.

0~0

"You really seem different Shizuru. Are you sure that Kuga didn't say any of her bullshit again?"

"I'm fine Haruka, really." The brunette answered on a half smile. Her crimson eyes seemed spaced out and her former classmate had noticed it.

"Speaking of, look who's coming here again…" the blonde said as her eyes stiffened at the sight of the girl approaching. "I swear, tonight I will reap her head off if she keeps on playing with us like before!" the Dj added before stopping when the bluennete was there.

Natsuki looked at the waitress and after some nods the two girls walked away like it was so natural. Haruka's eyes popped out of surprise and rage. She could never understand the reasons why the former Kaishou didn't kick that girl's arse immediately.

0~0

The bluennete and the waitress found a place where they could talk, away from that loud techno sound.

"I know." Shizuru stated blankly by folding her arms.

"Wh-What do you know?"

"Your friend...I saw you two arguing. I know she doesn't want me to be involved." she said and Natsuki was caught on a surprise. That girl in front of her was definitely smart.

"That's right...this is very important and I can't break the orders. We will have to talk again though…"

'_T_-_Talk again?' _the waitress thought to herself.

"…because as you know you're a witness and you may need to testify." the bluennete finally added. An observant eye could notice that a blush was hiding well in her face talking to Shizuru. She was still recalling the feeling of their kiss.

'_Yes, of course that would be you idiot! H-How much of a fool could I make myself to in one night?' _the brunette thought again, as she realized something she didn't like at all. Not only she pretended like everything was fine between them too, but she got her hopes up as well."I guess so. I will just be watching you from afar then." she finally answered. Her tone seemed very composed, but the situation inside her was as agitated as the rhythm of that loud party. The feelings were flowing wild through her veins. Fear about Natsuki and sadness after their encounter. She wore her best and most calm mask though, as she watched Natsuki heading to Nagi Homura.

0~0

Dancers dressed on a little fabric were moving along the vibes of the night. Someone could say they looked like pigeons gathered around a piece of bread. All of them trying so hard to impress the star, because that meant extra tips of course. A short guy was dancing near his table, holding to his hand a glass of the expensive red wine he was drinking. During the playing beat his eyes caught the feminine figure of a long haired beautiful girl adding herself in the dancing crowd near him. A smirk was the response to the sight. '_A shy one...That seems like a fun challenge for tonight.' _he thought before starting walking towards that bluennete.

"She's there." the redhead officer informed Mai and her boss who were both in the van now.

"Keep your eyes very close to her Nao. If you spot anything remotely dangerous signal us immediately. Homura is more smart that bringing any weapon with him when partying, but we still can't take any risk again." Miss Maria informed.

"Please, tell us what's going on right now!" Mai asked. Her plead of the information sounded more desperate than she would of liked. She didn't want to lose her temper in front of her co officers or show how much she was worried about her friend.

"H-He's approaching her...He actually seems excited?!" Nao stated on a very inquiring tone. Question marks were painted in her lime eyes. Natsuki was very red and fidgety but she could partially manage to hide it. All that anxiety was like precious honey for that short bee.

"He's dancing near her. Damn!" the redhead coursed as she knew what her friend had to do next.

"Now she has to respond." Mai finished the sentence.

Natsuki approached the guy more and she tried to give him her best moves. She couldn't manage it though and her body was becoming more frigid.

"Tsk, look at the Kuga. I can't believe she's dancing with that midget now!" a Dj from the music console marked, talking to the person next to her. Of course the waitress already knew, as she couldn't take her eyes off that unfolding situation.

"She's actually nervous." the girl replied. She could read behind that hiding mask and knew Natsuki was actually very troubled.

"What?! Why would I or you care about how she's feeling? Her true colors are still showing Shizuru! She's the man hunter she used to be before dumping you!" letting these words out, she gave the girl next to her a cold feeling by that last statement. Haruka was trying to help her stop giving attention to the bluennete, but it brought the opposite results. She meant no harm, but bringing all these memories back, was like a stab at Shizuru's chest.

"I'm going there too"

"A-Are you kidding me?!"

"A girl can have fun by playing along, right Haruka?" Shizuru stated. That response wasn't genuine though. It had nothing to do with her having fun or partying, but she knew well what to say to the Dj in order to make her stop the scolding.

0~0

"Hey there pretty." a husky voice pinched a navy head's ears. It chilled her body, as the touch of two hands surrounded the bluennete's waist. Nagi got straight to the point, he didn't like waiting and he knew how to be persuasive. "May I know your name?" he asked as his hands were now rubbing the upper part of her body. They felt wet and sloppy, something that was stimulating the disgust on Natsuki's senses. Their bodies were touching now and he was trying to clench on her even more. After some minutes of dancing together, Nagi was extremely absorbed by her but the bluennete couldn't bear it at all. He stroked her hair and was going for it. But Natsuki was very uncomfortable and didn't even want to look at him. Suddenly she felt an unexplainable panic. The room was very suffocating and she couldn't breathe. She turned around and gained her personal space again. The plan wasn't going to work for sure. She couldn't stand it, so she turned her back to that devious character and walked away.

"Ara…Where is Natsuki going?" the bluennete stopped after a waitress got on her way, leaving no space for her to escape. "It was just getting fun, especially when your partner is as charming as this." Shizuru added looking at Nagi. He smiled very confidently. Being complimented by Odisea's well known brunette waitress was surely a boost to his ego.

"Shizuru. You should be happy she's leaving because then I can be all yours." the green haired guy replied on a devilish wink. He used to try flirting with the waitress before, but to no avail. She seemed different that night though. More demanding and passionate than before. He took a few steps towards them, grabbed the bluennete by the hand, as he was going to feel her lips. The upset girl wanted to hit him like crazy, but couldn't do it. Before she met him though, a gentle hand touched her shoulder, dragging her away from that short guy before he managed to do it.

"Hm Shizuru, I never knew you would be jealous." Nagi said on a smirk, pretending like that this wasn't his intension from the beginning. To kiss that navy head to show he could have whoever he wanted.

"You know it's me you want Nagi-san." Shizuru said playing along to his game. She seemed so natural on flirting but her true intentions were much different. Nagi let go of the girl's hand and approached the waitress as she was teasing him with her eyes. The more the music was playing the more he was closer to her. First his hands touched her hips as they were dancing together. He got really close and the brunette could smell the wine near her face. His red eyes were burning from desire. He was finally kissing her.

Natsuki was behind them and she could see those hands touching the waitress. They were filthy and repulsing. '_Why would she do something like that? Just so I won't have to do it?' __She was definitely disturbed by that and __a_ll of these thoughts didn't make any sense to her. On the other hand, she really had to move fast by then. As the attention of that short guy was still occupied, the biker took the mini chip quickly and, in the darkness of that place, she put it on his shirt.

"Officer Nao here. Plan B has succeeded. Now we have to wait until the party ends so we finish this with the final part." The redhead informed as she kept on watching.

After the heated event crimson eyes broke the contact. His red ones protested, but Shizuru spoke.

"Uh-Uh. That's enough for a night Nagi. You can't eat too much sweet on only one night" she said on a fake smile that could fool everyone.

"I will take this as an invitation for more in the future."

"Good things come to those who wait Nagi-san."

After that, the short guy tried to object but stopped when he saw the figure of a waitress looking at them. That girl was smiling very politely, but she was hiding things noone could notice.

"Shizuru, we need to go back to work now. Mr Kaiji says the party is going to be over soon. "Tomoe told her co worker and soon both of them got away. Natsuki who was still stunned and shocked woke up by Shizuru when she nodded her to move away as well. The party was going to be over in less than half an hour.

A green haired guy got out of Odisea. That's what the officers from the van were now spotting.

"It's time" Miss Maria told Mai and Mikoto. The final part of the plan was very important.

As Nagi was heading to his black car two fighting girls were approaching him.

"Look at what you did! My best skirt is now useless baka!" the orange haired girl was yelling to her short friend.

"It's not my fault! I told you I'm sorry!" Mikoto was screaming at the girl getting closer to the short guy. His eyes were giving her a death glare but she wouldn't notice…

"I-I'm so sorry sir…"

"Don't touch me stupid girl!" Nagi said to Mikoto when she bumped to him. He pushed her away like something dirty that he didn't want to touch for too long and he got into his car. Soon his bodyguards followed and he had finally left.

"Mission accomplished!" Mai said on a relief to her friend and her boss, as the two girls headed back to the van.

0~0

Inside Odisea was now quiet the Dj gone. Only the staff and a bluennete were still in.

"Th-Thank you very much for tonight. You honestly saved me and my friends." Natsuki said on a tired and shy tone.

Shizuru looked at the girl on a blank face and responded

"I only did it to protect these people and myself."

"Y-Yes I know. But thanks for getting me out of that situation with Nagi as well. I was going to give up because his touch made me shiver. "

Shizuru's mask broke on that last statement. "I can't believe you dislike the touch of a man Natsuki. She said folding her arms on a defensive position. Natsuki was very surprised by the intensity those crimson eyes were looking at her.

"Wh-What do you mean? Or how do you even know my na…"

"It's time to leave now Shizuru." A waitress interrupted, preventing the question to come out of Natsuki's mouth.

"Of course Tomoe. It was getting unpleasant here." she replied while still holding her crimson gaze to the emerald one.

Natsuki felt that frustration again, but before she could express it they had already gone. The two waitresses got into Tomoe's car. She was going to drive Shizuru home that night.

After a 15 minute drive, the green car ascended the "S" like road of the Hills, and parked outside the house of the brunette.

Tomoe didn't leave, but got out of the car with the brunette instead. Shizuru noticed it, but was too tired to start a conversation with her . After all, that younger girl used to accompany her outside her door, every time she gave her a ride. They headed up the stairs and the brunette was going to say goodnight, but after opening the door Tomoe thought otherwise.

"What are you going to do, Shizuru? You can't stay alone like this for ever. She's done and you know it!" the green head said on a pleading tone, as she was putting her hands around Shizuru's neck.

"I-I know...I just...I just can't tonight! Understand that!"

"Even If you can't accept my feelings, or anyone else's, you know you have to get over this!" she said while grabbing the other girl's hands.

"I'm asking you to leave now, Tomoe." Shizuru requested as she abruptly removed her hands from the girl's grip.

"Ν-No...I can't leave you like this, especially after what happened tonight! Tell me, Shizuru, do you still love her? Do you?!" the greenhead was now clinging closer to the brunette, and her face was a few inches away from her. Her true needy character was unfolding once again in front of the waitress. Shizuru tried to step back, but the other girl grabbed her shoulder and tried to put her lips on hers. Before she even managed to touch them though, the brunette pushed her away.

"I think you won't see her that much again anyway." She said when she finally decided to call it off for the night. The brunette was doubt founded after the greenhead's last statement. What could that mean she had no idea. The tired waitress brushed it off though, because she knew that girl certainly did say incomprehensible things from time to time. After their encounter, the sound of a closing door made Shizuru exhale in relief.

_'I really need time alone right now.' _she thought, as she took of her shoes. The brunette opened the door of the balcony. A cool and pleasant breeze stroked her warm face. The light from the moon was enough already, so she didn't need to turn on the lights. Plus, it added a romantic touch to that night. She headed through the dark room to the fridge, opened it and took out the cold tea she had made the other day. She poured the drink in a glass and added two ice cubes inside. Tea was her alcohol. After that, the brunette headed out to the balcony and she seated on a white chair.

Just one encounter with Natsuki, and she was already finding ways to remind her of the girl. The view from her house up the Hills was breathtaking at that time, but the pleasant scent of the nature wasn't the reason she was on that balcony now. It was there, before a few days, that the brunette first saw the biker on her Ducati. She wanted to recall that peace again, especially after that hectic night. Remember the hope she felt for just those few seconds. That hidden joy after all of that time. Meeting her again.

A sound of keys on her door woke her up from that daydream. She was startled for a moment, but then felt relief as she saw the figure of her brown haired cousin.

"Sh-Shizuru?" the ant like waitress called when she got in and didn't see anyone in the dark house.

"I'm here Arika"

"Wh-where?" the girl answered still not knowing where her cousin's voice was coming from.

"Outside, take a glass and come to drink here with me."

"Oh! OK, I see you!" she said after heading to the balcony. She seated next to the older girl and poured the strawberry flavored tea in her glass.

"I came to check on you. Actually I lost my own keys as well, so I can't sleep in my house tonight." the brown plated girl said, letting out a big sigh. It was the second time during that month that she lost her keys. Shizuru knew her cousin could be reckless sometimes, and she wasn't surprised at all. The crimson eyed girl was glad actually.

"I'm happy you're here Arika. I gave you the keys of my house and you know you can come whenever you want. After all you've helped me so much these years."

"I...I know. By the way, I think I saw that weirdo Tomoe leaving when I came here. D-don't tell me you did with her again..." the younger girl asked not wanting to hear a positive answer.

"No. You know how I've made it clear to her, but she keeps on persisting." she paused as another thought that was on her mind all the night was on the surface again. She then decided to proceed on letting her cousin know.

"Arika, you know how you're the person that I can trust the most." The younger girl nodded on agreement as she took a sip of her cold tea. "I just need someone to talk about this now."

"You know I'm here Shizuru." the blue eyed girl knew something was up just by looking her cousin gazing down the road.

"It's...It's about something that you know is bothering me for a long." She paused with a sigh before proceeding. "Remember that dog key chain I used to carry around with me?"

"I do. It was a gift from that prick right?"

"Yes. I was just thinking…she used to tell me that gifts are like giving someone a part of your soul, even if it was just something plain or simple…"

"…And you did very well on throwing it away after! It was like you were putting her where she truly belonged! I mean cheating on you with that ugly Kazuya guy and then fleeing away of Fuuka! "

Shizuru's face was still looking down the road. Night was slowly getting away and soon, it would be daylight.

0~0

Birds were singing in the streets. Someone could say that another day was starting just by their melodies. A dark blue car had just arrived in the city. After parking, a black haired guy got out.

He made a call and after not receiving an answer, he left a voice massage.

"Natsuki, it's me Takeda. When you see this, please call me."

_'Fuuka… It's been a long since I was here.' _He thought as he started walking away from his car.

**0-0**

Hey! That was ch9. I had exams all of this week and the brain has stopped functioning properly to update faster.

Thanks to RTV, BubbleDuckie, Guest(s), lhadievixen, Sammhkhan and abc for your reviews! It's very helpful knowing what you think about the fic so far, or any other questions! :)

**To Guest**: Natsuki wanted to ask Shizuru about how she knew her name, but didn't manage to do so because they have being interrupted all the time, or something else happens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of those characters, Sunrise does.

**ch10: **Cold Forest

**0-0**

'_Here I am, sitting comfortably up, on the second floor of this big cinema. The view from here is much better and more thrilling. I hold my drink on my right hand and a packet of cheese nachos on the left_, _sharing it with the girl beside me. She doesn't eat as much as I am though. Self discipline is one of her personality attributes_._ I should have bought the larger size. The lights are diming and the big screen starts projecting. It's a science fiction movie, and although I am very interested in this genre, the girl beside me is more on the romance side.A Deal is a deal though and today is my turn to pick the movie. This is how I and Shizuru spend our time together. I'm still very shy about the fact that we started dating after her graduation. If people learn about us I will certainly be on the spotlight or a frequently mentioned gossip in their cycles. There's nothing that I hate more in the school than this.'_

"Moo, how did that gate close and now this girl is on a parallel universe with the doctor? Will Natsuki explain this to me?_"_ _she asked me as she put her hand in my lap, squeezing it a little. I got an instant blush and thank God she couldn't my face._

"There's a little gap in the universe and it is closing. He can't prevent it but he's got some time to tell her a last goodbye Shizuru. After that, they will never be able to see each other again." _Shizuru's eyes got a little sad. She was the type to feel very involved to the characters' emotions in a film._

"That's very sad...They're in the same place but on different universes as well, right?. If I had to lose the person I loved the most, I would prefer not to see them again ever, than a few more times. It would be worse." _after saying those words, she put her head on my shoulder, as she stroke my hand with her thumb. This girl, noone can see how sensitive she actually is. Maybe next time I should pick a comedy._

_The lights turned on and the movie was over, as we walked outside of the building. Shizuru bought ice cream for both of us and we were now walking in the park- our favorite place to be._

"Moo, Natsuki I think I made a mistake!" _she told me as I gave her questioning a look. _"I wanted the chocolate flavor too, but I go this instead."

"Vanilla is a good flavor too, so don't complain!"

"Bu-but...I really changed my mind. Will you give me some from your own?" _my heart skipped a beat. I was certain that she did this on purpose and knew very well what she was planning. But no, I wouldn't let her fool me again today._

"Sorry but I can't give you!"

"Why?" _she asked me and put her hand around my waist, as I jumped a little by that touch. I wasn't ready for any physical contact yet and I had been avoidant since we started dating._

"Because that's why!" _I suddenly said while taking some quick bites of my ice cream. Before she could realize it_ _I had already eaten it. _"See?! There's nothing you can eat now!" _I added as I let out my biggest victory smile. She seemed pissed of and I could see it. It was actually funny._

"You're so mean Natsuki!"

"Oh you're so easy to fool Shizuru!" _I said bragging in front of her, but.._."WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You still had some chocolate on your mouth Natsuki" _she answered after taking her lips away from mine on her usual defeating smile. I wanted to be angry at her, show her she couldn't act like this whenever she wanted, but I was too weak, or maybe I didn't even want to._ _I stroke her face with my hand and then rested my palm on it. She responded by hugging me and stroking my hair too, as I tasted that flavor again._

"NATSUKI! NATSUKI!" _I suddenly broke the contact startled. _

"Natsuki! I'm looking for you! Where are you answer!" _it-it is Takeda?_ _What is he doing here...?_

The navy haired beauty was now waking up by her cell phone's sound. She opened her eyes and looked at the table where her phone had being ringing. She had just missed the call. It was her boyfriend and had left two voice messages. She exhaled before pressing the button to hear them.

0~0

On the single bed a brunette was still sleeping. She took her day off and could sleep for longer than usual. Her phone ringing woke her up though.

"H-Hello...?" she said on a sleepy voice.

"Shizuru-san. It's me, Miyu." the brunette was still not fully awake, and she wasn't sure of what was going on. Before asking the doctor why she called her, Miyu proceeded. "Haruka-san came by my lab today. You know, wanting her usual recipe." The blonde used to have anger problems and other neurological related issues. After her hectic nights at work it became worse, so she visited her for tranquilizers.

"Haruka just left and she was very upset. She also informed me about..." Miyu paused as she even found it hard to talk about this with the brunette. "...about Kuga-san as well." Shizuru didn't like hearing all of this, especially after she had just woken up. She thought that the Dj couldn't constrain herself, not even once.

"I see. Well it's nothing, so I can't see why we sould be talking about this?"

"It's nothing? Come on Shizuru, you came to me because of this. I'm your doctor and this is very important for you as my patient. Apart from that..." she paused again and cleared her throat to proceed. "...I think Kuga-san's behavior doesn't make sense, even for her."

"What do you mean Miyu?" Shizuru's eyes had a slight touch of anger now. "We were all at the same school after all. You know her and shouldn't be surprised."

Miyu was one of the most intelligent people in the city and after hearing the waitress' protest she begged to differ. "Her behavior doesn't add up. She's too proud to be so close to you after your break up. Think about it Shizuru. Also acting like she has met you for the first time..."

"Huh...!What do you mean Miyu? That somehow she erased me from her brain?" Shizuru said very sarcastically on an annoyed tone.

"Well, that's a possibility."

"Wh-What?! Are you kidding me? There's no way. After all you're the only one who has this technology." the mistrustful waitress objected. Miyu sighed at the girl's statement. She didn't want to reveal it but she had to. After all, when they were still on high school she thought Natsuki was one of the most sincere people in there.

"Look Shizuru, you're the only one that will learn about this. It's very important, so you should keep it a secret no matter what." the waitress' mood changed drastically after hearing the seriousness on Miyu's words. "This technology...there were leaks inside my lab. Someone gave it away. And soon, they stole this technology. So, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that can perform it...B-but..." she stopped. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the images that came up after what she was about to say. "...but I'm very scared that these people will not use the technology for the benefit of the world, Shizuru. They will use it to destroy and conquer." the doctor finally said while her red eyes were still closed.

"I-I see..." the brunette replied stunned. Her crimson eyes had the touch of fear now. "But what does this all have to do with Natsuki?"

"Remember that day when the explosion happened in the lab?" the brunette let out an affirmative sound, before the doctor starting again. "Kuga-san was inside of it then."

"Wh-What?! I-I never knew about this! Wh-Why did noone inform me?" the chestnut haired girl said immediately.

"Everything happened very quickly Shizuru. The paramedics took her immediately away. After four days, she still wasn't allowed any visitors. I went there asking for the nurse to see her, but she wouldn't let me."

"I-I remember...that day...it was when I caught her with that Kazuya. I was so upset I didn't even want to see her again. "

"And then you took your days off, from Fuuka for about 10 days...remember?"

"Y-Yes..."

"It was that time that all of this happened."

"But why didn't anyone tell me about it?!" Shizuru protested. She was now up from her bed, walking inside the room on her night clothes.

"Actually, I was the only one from your friends that knew about the accident. I didn't want to make you stick around her any more. After the accident, she was the one to blame and got fired. Before you came in Fuuka again..."

"She was already gone, I know." the brunette said looking out of the window, down to the road. Her crimson eyes had lost their shine at that moment. Even if she was hurt by Natsuki, she still felt a great pain inside her chest about that accident.

"So, I want to explain to you this. Natsuki probably went through post traumatic experience after that accident. People like this have dealt with a lot of fear and they block out the memories. If someone attempts to mention about this traumatic experience again, there is a possibility that they will cause them damage. Tell me Shizuru, did you tell her anything her last night?"

Shizuru sighed as she recalled what happened at the restaurant. It was her turn now not to reveal what happened with Nagi.

"No, she asked me twice, I think, but I didn't manage to tell her anything because...because we were being interrupted."

"That's very good. Like I said I liked Kuga and I would choose not to tell her anything because of that risk. But the choice is yours. I can't force you to pretend like you don't even know her but I had to warn you about the consequences." Miyu finally said and she hanged up.

Shizuru's eyes were lost in thoughts. _'The choice is yours...' _she kept on repeating in her head. After a few minutes she headed to the wardrobe. It was a great day for a walk.

0~0

On the other side of the city there was a small abandoned house. It looked old on the outside and noone would approach. But on the inside it was well kept. A brown haired girl had just wake up.

"Mmmm..." she tried to speak but a piece of tight fabric on her mouth was preventing it. She started moving around the chair she was bounded in creating sounds of the wood scratching the floor. She looked inside the room and saw the figure of the other short haired girl. It was scary. After making more sounds with her body and her mouth there was still no response from the other girl.

"What is that sound!" a blond guy got in that place, making Aoi to froze in front of his sight. "Oh It's you, stupid woman huh?" he added on a smirk as images of what he was about to do were already crossing his mind.

0~0

"Na-Natsuki! At least!" a male voice responded to the ringing phone.

"Takeda, I was going to call you soon but got caught up with...stuff."

"Call me soon? It's been a week Natsuki! And you only left a note, not saying where you're going or what you will do! I already missed you so much and you said you got caught up with stuff?"

"Look, we have already discussed about this. You know I need my space. I have explained this before." Natsuki's voice was now becoming louder talking to him.

"We can talk about this by taking a breakfast together."

"Y-Yes when I come back we will."

"I was thinking about today. I'm in Fuuka Natsuki." the bluennete almost spitted the water from the bottle she was drinking.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"I'm your boyfriend Natsuki. I know you very well. Sometimes even better than you know yourself." The bluennete frowned a little to that last statement.

"Look, I'm still processing the fact that you're here. Just give me time to get used to it. Wa-wait someone's calling me. I will call you back again." she told him and then answered the second call.

The dark haired guy sighed and he got inside his car. After ten minutes he watched the navy haired girl getting out of the white van and mounting her bike as the Ducati growled.

_'Where are you going now Natsuki...'_ he thought as he started the engine of his car as well.

0~0

"It must be around here…Th-That's what the tracker says!" a nervous feisty officer informed her partner. Mai and Nao were driving through a small road. Fuuka was built on a mountain, and its map was very confusing. Someone could easily be lost inside the humidity and paths of those tall trees that blocked their sight ahead.

"Mai…this place looks creepy." Nao said on a trembling voice. Her friend was scared too, but hoped that the redhead wouldn't be. Someone had to take the part of the courageous one, but that place was definitely emitting a cold aura.

"I now feel much worse about them." The redhead added as a sad expression drawn on her face. "I mean…couldn't those pricks get them to a decent place?" she added, trying to joke about it because all of this was suffocating her. It didn't help anyone though. Their car was sinking deeper by every passing minute and soon they got in a deadlock.

"St-Stop the car. It's here." Mai said startled as she wasn't only scared about that chilling place. What they were going face was the worst. Could their friends…No, she didn't even want to think about that worst scenario at all. '_Be strong Tokiha, positive thinking…'_ she kept on repeating to herself as they got out of the vehicle. Nao was doing the same thing. They both took out their guns and held them tight, as they started walking towards the signal.

"Wh-What…Mai can you hear this?!"

"Someone is there…?" the other girl replied.

"It's getting louder, Mai it's coming here!" they could hear a hectic sound of trees and leafs moving. Someone was descending the hill and they could hear that frantic noise. They were now both scared and they pointed their guns to that direction. A running figure was coming closer to them. Nao's eyes where popped out by the agony, while sweat was running all through Mai's face…We're going to fire! In 3…2…1…

"G-Guys!?"

"Aoi!" they both yelled before shooting. The brown haired officer was agonizingly caring Chie by the shoulders. Her hair was really messy and her face held terror.

"Get away from here quickly!" she said to the other two as she kept on running with Chie.

"Let's get in the car. Follow us!" Mai said leading her to the car, while Nao was helping Aoi to carry Chie. They were soon there and Nao started the engine immediately.

"Speed it!" Aoi screamed and Nao did.

~~~~BOOM~~~~~

An explosion in the hill sounded, making all of them shocked. Nao's adrenaline was in the highest and she kept on increasing the speed.

0~0

On the other side of the city, a blue Ducati had just arrived outside a house in the Hills.

Natsuki's eyes caught the figure of the waitress from the night before. She was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt. The brunette was locking the door when she turned around and her crimson eyes met the bluennete. Her previous discussion with Miyu put her in thoughts, but the decision was made. If the doctor was right, despite their past, she didn't want to cause a damage to Natsuki. In fact she could pretend to have fun with all of this mess, there wasn't any other solution anyway.

"Good morning Na-tsuki"

"G-Good morning…"

"Is Natsuki going to carry me to the station so early?" the brunette asked. She was a witness and needed to talk with Miss Maria. The boss assigned Natsuki to carry her to the station because Mai and Nao had to find the missing officers.

"Yes I guess so. She called me before half an hour and told me I had to pick you up." The bluennete answered by looking down.

"Ara… I didn't know it was you who would come, so I guess I have to follow you." She paused and took a good look at the girl. "On one condition"

"Wh-What is it?"

The brunette's tone changed to serious and a little aloof. "You will be looking at me when we talk." The waitress said to the girl who was looking at the ground during their whole conversation.

"Fine! If it's the only way to get over this!" she said and forced herself to look at the older girl in the eyes.

"Is my presence that unpleasant to Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she kept on getting closer to the bluennete. She looked like a tiger spotting its prey. The bluennete could feel the danger in those crimson eyes but she wasn't afraid of this, as much as she was afraid of looking her at the eyes. It made her feel emotions she couldn't comprehend, like guilt.

"No! I mean, you pretty much saved me last night so I'm very grateful." She said while feeling the rush of blood around her cheeks. But a deal is a deal, so she looked at Shizuru in the eyes. Her blush couldn't stay hidden now. The brunette kept on looking at her emerald eyes without saying anything about it. After some seconds Natsuki broke the silence.

"Let's get going" she said and she tossed a helmet to the waitress.

"I can't wear this, I had just finished grooming my hair!" she protested, but the bluennete was assertive about this.

"Safety first Miss…Shizuru!" she said while putting the helmet in the girl's head.

"Moo Natsuki becomes forceful?" and another blush had reached the bluennete's face.

"St-Stop that already!"

"What does Natsuki want me to stop?!"

"Th-That! The way you're talking to me! It's embarrassing!" the navy haired girl finally said and mounted her bike. Shizuru was feeling nervous as well, because she would have to be so close to the girl. _'Be patient Shizuru, It's just a stage you have to go through in order to get over her_' she thought to herself as she mounted the blue bike as well.

"You can put your hands around me if you want, I don't mind." Natsuki said on a half smile trying to break her own awkwardness.

"Thanks but I'll pass!" the other girl answered raising her chin dismissively.

"By the way, how did you know my name?" the bluennete finally asked while her Ducati was making the noises before speeding.

"I heard our bodyguard calling you from the list when you first got in the restaurant…" the waitress answered on a fake indifferent tone. She had made her decision, and there was no point of getting through this the hard way. The bike let out a sound, as the wheels moved fast and they left.

At the side of the road near some trees, Takeda's car was parked and saw his girlfriend with the brunette. He started the engine as well and followed them.

0~0

Outside the police station the atmosphere was heated. A vehicle had just arrived and four officers got out, two of them in a bad situation.

"We need to take you to the hospital!" Mai said nervously to Aoi who was holding her unconscious partner.

"It's fine Mai, I told you. It's just the paralyze ejection." Aoi protested. She was still shocked and didn't want to leave the police department.

"Paralyze shot? We have the right ejections for that here. " Miss Maria said as she got out of the room to get them.

"Now tell us what happened damn it!" Nao impatiently requested.

Aoi was very tired but she wanted to tell everything as soon as possible. She looked at her partner on a sad expression before she started.

-BEFORE 3 HOURS-

A loud clap sounded inside a small room.

"See? That's what happens when you resist!" the angry voice of a blond guy yelled slapping the brown haired girl.

Watching this, Chie was awake and very mad as well. She managed to untie the ropes and attacked Tate. She bit him on the neck and he bled. He got dizzy, and the taller officer took the chance to untie her partner. She had just finished with the last knot when the guy forcefully ejected the shot in her neck. She let out a small choking sound, slowly becoming completely still. The guy was extremely enraged and even after she was paralyzed, he kept on hitting her. Aoi was scared that the worse was going to happen. All of the sudden, she managed to take a syringe behind his back and stick it to his arm. He turned around to choke her but his grip was weak, as he was becoming paralyzed as well.

"Y-You won't leave that easy." He said on a struggling voice, while he took out a small devise and pressed a button. Aoi knew very well what this was. It was an explosion mechanism and soon the building was going to be destroyed.

PRESENT TIME

"So I grabbed Chie and some documents I found on a table and start running. You know the rest." She finally said. Her blue eyes where spaced out and she was definitely still on a shock. Mai hugged her when Miss Maria came in and gave the healing shot to Chie.

"Can I see them?" Nao asked Aoi about the documents she managed to take.

"Su-sure" Aoi replied while handing them to her. After examining them carefully, Nao was very confused.

"W-What is all of this?" It didn't make any sense because it was written on a code. She could read some names though…

" Akane Higurashi, Yukino Kikukawa, Kazuya Kurauchi, Alyssa Searrs… What are all those names…?" the redhead questioned while, for some reason she got an instant chill.

"I will look at it very carefully." Miss Maria said as she took the documents.

0~0

"Natsuki!" the brunette said loudly so the driver could hear her.

"What is it again?!" the bluennete replied bothered.

"Moo, do you always have to be so mean? I just wanted to grab something to eat before we get to the station."

Natsuki sighed. "We can't we will be late!"

"It's still early and I haven't eaten anything. Plus, I can't function properly if I don't drink my tea every morning! "she replied on a complaining tone. The bluennete on the other hand got a flashback after that last statement. '_Tea…I remember someone important to me used to drink it too.' _All of this was like a déjà vu to her, but she brushed it off immediately. It was definitely a trick her mind was playing, just like that vivid dream she had that day.

"Fine we will go for a breakfast first, so you can drink your strawberry tea!"

"Strawberry?" Shizuru was surprised. She didn't mention her favorite flavor, yet Natsuki said it. She was being convinced now more that the girl didn't actually remember her. If she did, she wouldn't toss this so easily. It was strange on the other hand that she instinctively did.

"Or whatever flavor you want. It doesn't matter" the biker replied as they had now arrived in downtown.

"Here, turn right now. I know a good place."

The Ducati turned and parked outside a small cafeteria. A dark blue car that was following did the same.

**0-0**

Hey! That was ch10. If you read and have any questions or want to say anything feel free to do so!It's very helpful knowing people's opinions. :D

Also for anyone who knows Doctor who, at the beggining in the cinema, the movie was a reference to the Doomsday.

**ShammyKhan: **Glad you liked it :D

**006shana: ** English is not my first language so I was wondering If someone whould mention this. Also the doc manager cuts some words when I upload a new chapter. I hoped you liked the chapter anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: **All the characters below belong to Sunrise, not me.

**Ch11:** "Shiny silver promise"

It was a warm day at the big city. The sun was radiating down the streets and the people. Some walking fast while others taking their time and browsing at the shops. A blue fierce bike had just been parked outside a small cafeteria. The driver dismounted it first, getting off her helmet. Her long navy hair flew like silk down her shoulders, reflecting the light of the sun on them. The other girl behind her got up as well.

"Uh-Uh. This is not how you get off a helmet." Natsuki told her. She found it funny how the brunette, who was so composed that day, couldn't figure out something so simple. The real reason for this, wasn't Shizuru's ignorance though as much as it was her nervousness. Natsuki put her hands around it and on a slight twist the crimson eyes were finally revealed.

Takeda was inside his car looking at the girls getting inside the cafeteria. His dark eyes were spaced out as he was recalling his encounter with his friend, an older dark haired man, the other day.

The two guys were on a small pub, talking like they used to, before Takeda moved away from Fuuka.

"So...Kuga is here and you came to find her?" Yamada asked. He was the scientist that Natsuki and Takeda used to work with. "After the explosion Kuga-san was fired, but I never expected you to quit the job as well, because of this Takeda."

"You know I was in love with her all during high school, and this job was a way to be close to her Yamada"

"I know. She was dating that girl back then though, and to be fair they seemed very close."

"Shizuru, yes. But after the explosion, when Natsuki needed her the most, she left the town. She wasn't good enough for her." he paused to slow down himself and proceed. "I was always by her side after the accident. I was the only one there, Yamada."

"It's unbelievable how Fujino left her after something like this." The older man paused and took a quick sip of his drink. "You are her angel Takeda." he proceeded. "She didn't have any job or money, and you helped her so much during this. I think you saved Kuga-san."

"I-I know...that's why I'm so upset after her leaving like that. I'm very grateful you let me stay in your house."

"It's nothing. Besides, it's the least I can do for a scientist like you. It's a shame that you quitted the profession, Takeda." he added looking down at his almost empty glass.

"I want a favor as well. It's nothing that will bother you but..." the dark haired guy stopped and he took a big ship of his drink, while looking quite nervous. "I want you to come with me tomorrow and help me pick something..."

At the present time, the Takeda was still in his car as he was watching his girlfriend and Shizuru sitting inside that small café.

Before she seat, the bluennete first pulled away the chair for the other girl.

"Very polite of someone who drives so badly" Shizuru said on her teasing tone.

"Wh-What?! I'm a very good driver!" the younger girl protested embarrassingly.

"But you're driving very fast and are not as careful as you should." she added on a devious smirk. She was making Natsuki blush even more, and it was very enjoyable to her.

"Whatever! Like you really care..." the navy girl mumbled, but Shizuru didn't respond. If only she knew...

"So that Dj...Do you know her?" Natsuki asked after some moments of silence between these two.

"Haruka? Yes we used to be classmates in High School"

"Oh. I was just wondering because...I saw how she was looking at me." Natsuki said as Shizuru gave her a surprised look. "I may pretend that I don't notice some things, but that's far from true." she added as she took a bite from her cheese sandwich.

"I see…Natsuki hides more than she shows..." the older girl responded as she put her face on her arm and looked intensively at the emerald eyes in front of her.

"I-I don't hide anything...! I only do this sometimes to avoid conflict!"

"So you tell me that you're a very honest person, besides that?"

"O-Of course I am!"

"Then prove it!" Shizuru was cornering the biker by all those questions. She knew very well how to make her embarrassed and flustered. Natsuki took a big bite of her sandwich and after managing to shallow it she quickly answered.

"Y-You're beutfl!" she mumbled almost choking, trying to hide the real word she just said. Her face became really red and she couldn't hide it any more. So, she started biting her sandwich again, as an attempt to escape any further discussion. Shizuru was surprised too, and for a moment she couldn't think what to say. She decided that not taking this too far would be better, but she felt her heart skipping a beat.

"So you asked me about the Dj right?" she asked while Natsuki nodded. "Haruka was always like that..." the waitress said while the emerald eyes were gazing at her crimson ones. "She was always a loud and blatant person, but she never means any harm. Growing up, her parents were very pushy, turning her eventually to a perfectionist. Haruka used to be very good friends with this girl, Yukino. She was a very shy and calm person, the exact opposite of Haruka. So she was always helping her out with that high-demanding nature of hers. But..." the brunette stopped, as it wasn't so pleasant what she was going to reveal. "…but after her sudden disappearance Haruka couldn't handle this."Natsuki's emerald eyes were filled with curiosity

"Disappearance? What happened?"

"She's still missing, but people already consider her dead." the crimson eyes answered, as they were spacing out more, remembering that night Yukino disappeared.

Hearing all of this, Natsuki got chills all over her spine. Those emotions surrounding the event were very strong, and even though Shizuru was hiding it, she could feel them being emitted by her very intensively.

That incident with Yukino wasn't the worst for the brunette though. Natsuki was gone after some unexplained missings as well. Shizuru thought the bluennete had the same luck as well and she was scared on core for a good week. After bumping into Yamada one day in the street though, she was informed that Natsuki wasn't on the missing list and had just moved out of Fuuka. Despite being cheated on, it was still a relief knowing her ex girlfriend was fine.

"I see. Do you think she could still be alive?" the bluennete asked while looking down at the table they were sitting.

"I hope so...but it's been four years Natsuki. It's quite unlikely that they will find her..." the brunette answered on a sad tone, taking a sip of her tea. Then she looked at Natsuki again and a subtle smile appeared on her face.

0~0

Outside the town a big catacomb existed, a place that neither the locals nor the police were aware of. It was an underground base where the notorious Nagi Homura was using as one of his sanctuaries all around Japan.

"You were very lucky this time Tate." the pale green haired guy said to that injured person in front of him. Tate's clothes were ripped and his body was burnt by the explosion. His right leg was on a severe situation and he was suffering by the pain. "We may need to cut it." the short boss added, as a smirk was shaped in his mouth.

"N-No! It doesn't hurt that much, and I can move it too! See?!" he replied frighten while trying to move his leg.

"But what are we going to do with your punishment? Being so foolish and loosing those cops..."

"I-I remember their faces boss! I found that mini chip these girls planted on your shirt as well. I-I promise I can make it up!" the guy said while his eyes were screaming fear. His boss didn't intent to punish him, but he liked watching the expressions his scared face was making. After all, Tate was very useful and skilled.

"Those reckless girls that bumped on me after the party, is that right?"

"T-That's right N-Nagi-sama! I wasn't there, but I learned from our people how those strangers bumped to you. So I'm positive it was them."

"I like your analytical mind Tate. Your leg will be fine..." Nagi smiled satisfied, as he signaled the third person in the room to give more morphine to Tate.

"AGHHH"

After getting out of the room, Tate's screams were heard even on the outside. "Uh...I told her to be more gentle with those ejections." he thought out loud while smiling, as he was walking away. "Let's have some fun today, ne?" he finally added to himself.

0~0

"Give that back Neko-Baka!" a redhead screamed, while chasing after Mikoto inside her temporary office. It was a small room, and the door was closed, but somehow the short girl could flee away from her even in that little space.

"Nah-ah...! I won't give it to you until you agree with our deal!" the young girl replied, obviously enjoying the fact that she was mocking Nao.

"I will never agree with your deal baka! Now give it to me!" she kept of screaming while chasing Mikoto.

Outside that office three officers and their boss were discussing. The two of them, Chie and Aoi couldn't participate on the conversation so much, because they were still on a minor shock. Miss Maria didn't send them to the hospital, because she was afraid that Nagi's people would spot them.

"So this girl also knows." their boss stated

"She was right in front of the situation when it was unfolding Miss Maria." Mai replied.

"I see. You did very well to declare her a witness. I'm still not sure what I'll have to do about her though."

"We...could use her to help us with the mission." Aoi said, while holding the tired Chie in her arms. "I mean, we all know that if it wasn't for her, Natsuki would have failed with Nagi."

"You have a point here Aoi. But I'm still not sure about it, considering the fact that she's not even trained. I mean if anything goes wrong...she's just an innocent." The elder woman replied concerned. She knew how Shizuru has helped, but still, she was just a helpless waitress in front of those war lusting criminals. "For now we just have to wait until she testifies, then maybe we can discuss this with her. Right Mai-san?"

"I agree Miss Maria. We just have to..." the orange haired officer tried to say, but a loud sound of a breaking glass interrupted their dialogue.

"Wh-what is it?" Chie mumbled, while she was still half asleep in Aoi's arms.

The answer didn't take a lot to come, as Mikoto suddenly got out of the office near them, being followed by Nao who was chasing her like mad. Mai watched them and immediately took action. She was very aware of the results if she wouldn't interfere quickly.

"WHAT! Let me go!" Nao screamed to her while Mai was holding her away from Mikoto. The spiky haired girl was near Aoi and she was hiding behind them.

"Why are you angry with her again Nao?" Mai asked while she was still struggling to keep her away.

"Because of this!" Mikoto replied instead, waving some photos in the air.

"What are these?" Aoi asked as she looked at the moving photos. She tried to contain herself and be professional, but... "Ahahahaha!" she suddenly laughed.

"Shit..." Nao slowly said as her tries to silence Mikoto were now futile.

"What is it guys?" Mai let the redhead go and approached them. "AHAHAHAH!" she laughed as well.

"Kuso..." the redhead was so embarrassed by now, that she couldn't even be angry. It was a picture of her wearing Natsuki's clothes while the bluennete was next to her drunk, wearing only her underwear.

"I took them last night when they got in my van after the mission. They both got drunk and didn't know I was taking pictures of them." Mikoto said on a smirk while the other girls were laughing at her accomplishment. It wasn't such a big deal, but knowing the reaction they would get from Nao and Natsuki after this, was the fun part.

"Oh look! Mai added while her eyes sparked. "Look, Nao is kissing Natsuki here!" she said and the rest of the group started laughing again.

"We were drunk so...I don't have to defend myself to you bakas!" the redhead said while folding her hands and looking away.

"No you don't have to! We have everything we want here!" the orange haired officer replied.

Looking at this, Miss Maria sighed, while she was really wondering now if this choice of undercover officers was wise...

0~0

"Did Natsuki lose her appetite after this story?" Shizuru asked while watching the girl in front of her staring down at her food. "You only ate that sandwich. What about the rest?"

"I-I'm not that hungry..." she replied while drinking some water, but she stopped after seeing Shizuru almost ready to crack a laugh.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked the girl on a low voice.

"You still have a piece of toast in your cheek." Shizuru told her, while proceeding to whip it away from her face.

"Th-thank you." Natsuki said as she slightly blushed. Despite knowing her for so little, talking to that girl felt so familiar and comfortable.

"It's noth..." Shizuru tried to say, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Natsuki!" a black haired guy called.

"T-Takeda?! What are you doing here?"

"I-I was taking a walk with my car when I saw your bike parked outside." he replied to her, and after that his gaze reached the other girl.

"Excuse me." Shizuru said, while she got up, heading to the restroom.

"S-Shizuru, wait."

"Let her Natsuki. She probably wants to refresh herself." Takeda said while putting his hand on the bluennete's. "Actually I really need to use the bathroom as well, so please wait here for me." he added while looking at his girlfriend with a smile.

In the bathroom the crimson eyed girl was pouring water in her face, when the dark haired guy got in.

"I believe the men's restroom is on the right." Shizuru said while looking at the guy behind her from the mirror. She tried to remain calm but couldn't. "I never knew you were that mysterious guy Natsuki left with from Fuuka. Masashi-san." she told him on a cold tone.

"Does it really matter Fujino-san? I was the one who helped Natsuki during the most difficult times, while you had just broken up with her." his reply was as cold as hers. It stabbed Shizuru right in her heart. She knew he was partially right.

"If you were me, I think you would do the same." she replied, trying to sound as calm as she could.

"But I'm not you, maybe that's why she didn't cheat on me when we started dating. Maybe she was missing something with you. It seems like you weren't supposed to be...this thing between you two."

Shizuru froze at his words. Yet again, she was crying inside her but would never let that guy see it. Heck, there was no possibility of letting him see how affected she was by his words.

"I'm over her Masashi." she managed to say while trying to get out of the restroom. Takeda stopped her though and continued.

"Then you have to know about this I guess." he said while taking out a silver shining object in front of the brunette's eyes. Shizuru was shocked and angry as she knew what he was about to do.

Natsuki was still sitting impatiently in the table when she saw the chestnut haired girl coming out.

"Shi-Shizuru..." she tried to touch her by her arm but the older girl didn't even look at her. Before she realized it, Shizuru was out of the cafeteria and the biker was standing there looking at her surprised. She quickly left the money on the table and got out.

"Shizuru wait!" she screamed, but the girl wouldn't even look at her.

"Natsuki!" Takeda was out of the cafeteria as well and followed her. He walked fast and caught up with her. She stopped after feeling his grip on her shoulders. She managed to see that the older girl took the bus No.16 from the station near, before she disappeared with it.

"T-Takeda...what happened?" Natsuki asked flustered while she turned around to face him

"I-I don't know. I was just in the restroom and when I got out I saw you here, so I ran b-because I was afraid." he said while his dark eyes were looking deeply in her emerald ones. "I-I'm sorry for acting so hectic, but...but I was afraid of losing you again, Natsuki." he added while losing his grip. His eyes were filled with emotions for the girl in front of him. After that, he bowed to his knees and then the shiny object was revealed in front of the bluennete's eyes.

"A-A ring?!" in front of the view of that silver ring her eyes were widened. Her mind was still on the other girl though and she had to find her.

"Natsuki...look at me." Takeda pleaded, making the girl to take away her gaze from the station. "I-I know this may be unexpected but...w-will you be engaged to me?" he managed to ask as his heart rate was now very high and he was nervous. Natsuki was really shocked and didn't know what to say. She would never see that coming, especially after them being apart.

"Takeda...we should talk about this some other time. I really have to go now." she avoided the request quickly. This was definitely not the right time for that, especially after Shizuru running away out like that of the sudden.

"P-Please...I can't let you go If you just don't give me an answer!" he replied, as he got up again and hugged her tightly. "Natsuki...please, I love you. I just need an answer."

0~0

'_Love and lose. _

_Love and feel the pain of sharp knives twisting around your heart. _

_Hope again, only to bitterly regret it._

_Smile, so your cry becomes stronger._

_Fill the void, only to make it bigger afterwards.'_

That's how the brunette was feeling now, looking outside of the window. Here she was, on a bus, running away from Natsuki again. When she started to avoid dealing with those feelings, it felt wrong. The first time she did that, four years ago, it made her feel weak. But on time she realized it was the only way.

'_For how long will I have to endure something like this...'_ she wondered, looking at the passing figures in the street. No.16 bus' last stop was outside the city, near the forest. She liked to visit nature in order to relax. She pressed the red button and the bus had stopped. When she got out though, something unexpected was unfolding before her eyes. She could see firemen gathered up in the Hills, where a fire was taking place.

Her curiosity was like a magnet that was leading her inside that forest. She got scared a little though, because that place was emitting a cold aura, and decided to step back. A sound of a known bike was heard though and the driver spotted her between the trees.

"Sh-Shizuru!" the bluennete called her name. She had managed to follow that bus with her bike and was now there. Her voice though, made the chestnut haired girl go back in the forest.

"Shizuru wait!" she called again while running behind the vanishing figure of the waitress. Shizuru was very upset because she had seen it. That silver ring was now on Natsuki's finger, and tears were flowing like water from her face. The situation was making her to ignore the warning signals her senses were giving about that place. She was heading deeper in the forest. Natsuki who was after the brunette, had lost her by that time.  
After she couldn't hear the bluennete's calls anymore, she bent down on the leafy ground and started crying. It was chilling but she kept on ignoring her intuition.

After some minutes she got up, but she felt a weird sense in her body. A hand was slightly touching her shoulder. For some seconds she thought it was Natsuki who found her, but when the touch felt unfamiliar her eyes were drastically widened. She slowly turned around to see who this was, and the sight unfolding in front of her was the creepiest thing she could ever imagine to see.

"Kaishou-samaaa..." A short haired girl with freckles and glasses said, in a very slow-almost fainting tone.

"Y-YUKINO?!" Shizuru screamed while quickly taking some steps back falling on the ground. Yukino's skin color was unusually pale with a slight grey shade as her eyes that were darker than usual were definitely spacing out. It seemed like she had just woken up from a coma and had totally no sense of the reality.

The girl with glasses was approaching her again. "Kaishou-sammaaa" she repeated again while getting even closer to her.

"Shizuru!" a familiar voice suddenly called the brunette's name.

The waitress on the other hand still didn't know how to react at all. She was shocked by the condition of her former classmate, and all she could do was standing there still, looking at Yukino.

"Shizuru! Be careful!" Natsuki screamed again while running towards her.

A shot was heard. It was coming from the hands of a muscled man dressed in black. He had just missed because Natsuki managed to fall on him. She quickly took away his gun and emptied it out of the bullets. The man tried to hit her, but after her dodging his fists he quitted. He wasn't interested in the bluennete, not the other chestnut girl on the ground anyway. His job was to catch that freckled girl, so he left immediately when he saw Yukino running away.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki called her name again as she ran to her. "Please talk to me, Shizuru..." she said while she couldn't stop the tear coming down her face. "It's fine now..." the navy haired girl said to the brunette as she hugged her tightly. The bluennete was scared and glad at the same time. Despite that tragic event this embrace felt so warm inside their hearts.

"Take me away from here Natsuki, please." the shocked girl said while they both got up. It was obviously dangerous to stay there for any longer.

**0-0**

Hey! I just finished writing this chapter, and it's already too late in the night here. I especially enjoyed writing the last scene and I hope you liked it as well! Thanks for reading, and the reviews are always very useful for me!

Bye for now and see you again! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own those characters, they belong to Sunrise.

**ch12: **Who are you?

'_I see it from the corner of my eyes but I ignore it. It shines on her finger but I am oblivious, I dread asking…' _During those years, she had studied herself and reactions very well. She knew what was coming_._ For that brief moment though she wouldn't let it happen yet.

She put her hands around Natsuki's waist, it seemed like a hug. The closer they were, the further she felt. The younger girl could feel it too. That touch was warm and comforting, something she couldn't explain but didn't felt like she had to.

Oh, how much had she missed that feeling of Natsuki_. 'That feeling of us so close Natsuki.' _She was holding her like a lover would, but they were now almost strangers. The brunette was lucky for those seconds. Natsuki couldn't see the wetness of her crimson eyes. She kept them closed, in an attempt to recall the times they used to be together. When she was hers. The times she felt complete.

Her face was gently on the bluennete's back. _'Soft and soothing…I wish I could carry you with me like I do with my pillow…my Natsuki…_' The girl belonged to someone else now, but in her heart she would always save a spot just for her. A place noone would ever reach.

She felt grateful she could keep Natsuki like that for a last goodbye. It felt like a bittersweet tragedy, the fact that this shiny ring could be the reason to finally let her go. She would be a stronger person now. She had to.

0~0

The growling of the bike stopped and they were outside of Fuuka's police station. Shizuru was going to testify about Nagi Homura. '_That's it, my beloved Natsuki…' _

She subtly looked at the bluennete and got surprised as she received a smile from those emerald eyes. It was meaningless at that point though. That smile, just a mere response it would make her so happy, it used to, but now it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter.

"Wh-What is it?" the bluennete asked while looking shyly at the crimsons eyes.

"Nothing, let's get in…" she responded while her phone suddenly rang. "Just a second…" she said to the navy haired girl, while answering the call.

"Arika! What is it? I hope you haven't lost your keys again…" she answered jokingly, wearing her happy mask to her cousin and the other girl who was listening. "Well I can't meet you right now because I have to do something…No you can't come" sigh. "Ok meet me at the park, but like you said only for five minutes, ok?" The brunette sighed again while hanging up.

"I need to see my cousin in the park for a while" the brunette said to Natsuki.

"Oh ok, I will come with you."

"You can wait for me here, I will be back soon."

"Still, want to come along…" the bluennete insisted, engaging on her stubborn attitude. The waitress sighed before nodding to her. She didn't want to prolong it any more. After that, they both walked one block away from the station, where Arika asked Shizuru to meet her.

Getting there, a girl with brown plaits waved at the brunette.

"Shizuru!" she called her on her usual enthusiastic tone, while her eyes caught the figure of the bluennete next to her.

"I see you brought the ice cream seller with you too…!" she added giving a wink to her cousin.

"It's Natsuki" the navy haired girl interrupted pretending to be annoyed. "And I'm not an ice cream seller too! "

"Ice sure suits you though…" Arika sail while sticking her tongue out mockingly, trying to make her embarrassed. Even she could figure how easily Natsuki would blush, so it was enjoyable teasing her.

"Just kidding. I just don't like your name, but you seem like a cool person." The brown haired girl told her, while giving a look at her cousin who was glaring at her.

"Arika give me the keys now, so we can go." The brunette said very seriously. It was obvious she wasn't on the mood that day at all. The young girl knew she could take this any further, even though she wanted to tease the bluennete for a little more. Then, she took the keys out of her pockets and gave them to Shizuru.

"By the way, it would be nice to hang out with you sometime Natsuki."

"Uhm…ok"

"Can I have your number so I can call you sometime?"

"S-Sure…" the bluennete replied, telling the number to the young girl.

"We need to go now. Take care" Shizuru interrupted while she and Natsuki were leaving her away.

"Ok! See you again!" Arika was waving goodbye at them on a bright smile.

0~0

"Hey Neko! More!"

"Whaaat…?!" the yellow eyed girl yelled back.

"I said cool down the air condition more!" the redhead replied, getting annoyed a little more. It was already late noon and the temperature was very high, making it unbearable inside that old building, the Fuuka's police station.

Mai was looking at her and she could see that the short girl would never figure it out. She knew that Nao was still angry, and watching them fight once again was not pleasant at all. She grabbed the controller from Mikoto's hands and lowered the temperature. The orange haired girl couldn't take the risk of a new fight that day. Not after her receiving that call before a couple of hours from Takeda. She looked at her navy haired friend sitting next to that waitress. She sighed. _'Looks like our Natsuki will grow up sooner than we expected her…'_

"…That's all we need to know Miss Fujino. Like I told you before, we really appreciate your help. Of course as you are informed, you have to keep everything about this mission a secret." The grey haired woman said to the brunette.

"That's understood Miss Maria. You have my word." Shizuru replied. Everything was settled by then and she wouldn't have any more obligations regarding that incident. Soon though, her crimson eyes caught the figure of a specific man getting into the station. When she realized who that was she couldn't help but cringe. Despite that, she managed to hide it immediately. She looked at the girl next to her and then on the ring she was wearing in her finger.

"I'm sure you can trust Shizuru, Miss Maria" the bluennete reaffirmed her and the police boss left. Natsuki felt like she could trust the brunette. There was something familiar that was piercing through her heart. Those red eyes were radiating such warmness…

"Natsuki!" a male voice interrupted from her thoughts.

"Takeda?! What are you doing here? " she replied, while nervously twisting right and left the ring on her finger.

"He called and asked me where you are Natsuki" Mai replied instead, getting in the conversation. Soon the rest of the group approached as well. "You didn't tell us you were going to be engaged!" she added while looking at her friend.

"Tsk…I guess the idiot will be leaving us soon." Nao approached the bluennete more while talking really close to her face. It seemed like a threat, but the lime eyes hid care behind that intimidating expression.

"It's not the right time for that attitude Nao…" Chie told the officer, receiving a death glare from her…Soon all of the girls were discussing about while Natsuki was watching them quiet.

Looking at the guy in front of her and then at the girl beside her, Shizuru felt a knot on her neck, slowly decreasing the rate of breathing. Her instincts were unfortunately confirmed when she saw was he was about to do.

"Natsuki…" the dark haired guy bended while taking her hand. His face was red and he was sweating. He was wearing his best perfume and was well shaved. He wanted everything to be the best for that day. "I'm asking you here, in front of all the people that love you, will you be my fiancée?" he finally managed to ask after gulping a few times.

Natsuki was feeling embarrassed that he did something like that in front of all those people and she knew she couldn't run away like last time. The reality was that she had accepted the ring, but it was on a hurry because she was after Shizuru. Thus the bluennete was aware that Takeda knew she wasn't serious about it that day. What she didn't except though, was him asking her again so soon especially in front of her friends.

"Well…What is your answer my beautiful girl?" he asked again while taking the ring out of her finger.

"This is so sudden Takeda, I…don't know…"

"I can wait for you Natsuki. For now please, accept this proof of my love for you." He told her while putting the shiny silver object back on her slender finger. Her emerald eyes just stared at this motion without moving. She thought of saying something but soon her friends were cheering happily for them.

"Congrats Natsuki!" Aoi told first.

"That means treats Naa-tsuki!" Mikoto added, already imagining all of the food she would get.

"It's not like that with engagements baka!" Nao told to the short girl while hitting her slightly on the head.

Mai was happy too, but her smile slightly faded watching at the bluennete's well hidden lost expression.

The brunette next to her was still standing there, not saying anything. "Well, congratulations Natsuki-san. I wish you the very best with your fiancé. " she finally said while getting up to leave.

The younger girl looked at her doubt founded. _'Why did she refer to me as –san?' _

"W-Wait Shizuru…" the bluennete tried to get up, but soon the chestnut haired girl had already left.

0~0

"She's here Nagi-sama" a muscled man informed the short guy, while holding Yukino very tightly by the arm. A bruise had been formed by that grip on the freckled girl. He pushed her towards his boss, making her fall on the ground, near Nagi's legs.

"You thought you could escape huh?" he asked to the seemingly lifeless girl.

"Free will huh? Interesting…Record that." He commanded the person next to him.

"Now, let's put you back to your place shall we?" he rhetorically asked with his usual devious half smile.

"Tate…" he commanded him to take her back on her place.

Soon, the blond guy violently picked her up from the floor and led her outside the room.

0~0

Outside the city, a black haired guy had just led his girlfriend inside the house he was being hosted. When they got in, a strange feeling floated inside Natsuki's chest. That house…although she was in Yamada's house for the first time, it emitted a familiar aura to the bluennete.

"We are finally here." Takeda said, putting his arms around her.

His head was gently on her left shoulder as he pushed a kiss on her cheek. Her reaction wasn't very welcoming though and soon she removed herself away from his embrace.

"Wh-What's wrong Natsuki?!" he immediately asked, looking at her with his worried gaze.

"It's just…this is so sudden. All of this happened so sudden and I was caught out of guard. You didn't warn me at all…"

"I remember you liking my surprises Natsuki…What's different now? Aren't I your precious person? "

'_I don't know…' _she thought to herself as the answer, but remained silent instead. He noticed, and it surely wasn't pleasant to him at all.

"Tell me Natsuki…" he asked her again closing the distance between them more. He would persist until she gave him the answer.

"Y-Yes...you are…" she answered not making eye contact with him, but looking at the floor instead.

Despite her unsure vibe, that's all he needed to hear at that moment. Soon, he was kissing her again and that time all over her face. She was stiff to the contact but didn't move and he kept on going.

His hand moved inside her shirt and unclasped the bluennete's bra, while the adrenaline on his chest was building up more. This time the tension for her was too much to ignore, so she removed herself away from the situation without any warning. The dark haired guy was left with a unfulfilled desire painted around his face.

He tried to regain the contact, but she pushed him away again. Takeda knew that frustrated expression she was giving and forced his self to call it off for that day.

0~0

Outside it wasn't even dark yet. The temperature and weather at that time was the most ideal out of the rest of the day, so people would always start getting out for the night by then.

Normally, that was the time she would have fun with her cousin outside their work. They used to take a walk first and then either choose between eating something out, or clubbing depending which day of the week it was. Sometimes Haruka would come along with them as well, but for the brunette there was no chance of being in the mood that night.

No make-up could hide the watery stains that were left on her porcelain face. At times like this, it is believed that a person can't make the right decisions, and it seemed that Shizuru wasn't an exception either.

_'If I can't help myself, at least I will help the ones I can' _she thought on a seemingly emotionless and cold face while wearing a pair of black jeans. That night she wanted to help the only person she could.

That night she was going to find Yukino…

0~0

A bluennete was lying on the bed next to her dark haired boyfriend. He was asleep already, but she couldn't. She was standing there, looking outside the window when sudden ring startled her. She got up went outside the room to talk.

"Natsuki-san?" a girly voice called her name

"A-Arika?"

"Yes it's me. Look sorry for calling you like that but I don't really know what to do right now..."

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, hearing the upset voice of the young girl.

"I was going to meet Shizuru tonight but she didn't come. I tried to call her but still…" Arika paused and took a breath before proceeding. "…Still, she doesn't answer. She never does that, she always calls me even if it is to cancel our meeting. I'm sorry for calling you, I mean I know you are not friends, but you're the last person that talked to her today and I honestly don't know what else to do…"

Hearing all of this Natsuki's heart froze. There was an uncomfortable instinct inside her that she couldn't ignore.

"D-Did you try to call the police?" the bluennete asked

"I already did but they told me she has to be missing for 48 hours before they start an investigation…" Arika responded while her nervousness was evident in her voice by that time

"And they said it's probably nothing important and not worry after that…I know…" Natsuki added. She knew how these things worked. She had learned it from hearing her friends talking about it from time to time.

"I have an idea…" the navy haired girl said quietly, trying not to wake Takeda up. "We can split up and search her in places she may be. What do you think? "

"I-it's a very good idea. I can't just sit waiting until she calls me again."

"Alright then. If anyone finds her we call each other, ok?"

"O-Ok…Thanks a lot Natsuki…I really appreciate it…"

"I-It's nothing Arika…I'm sure she's just fine and we're making it bigger than it is…" Natsuki finally reassured the brown plaited girl, before hanging up. She had to lie though, because she didn't really believe that last statement herself.

The bluennete changed to her everyday clothes and went out silently, without waking up Takeda. She descended the stairs of that house quickly and soon, with a growl from the blue Ducati, she was already gone.

0~0

It was already dark in the forest of Fuuka where the explosion had occurred the other day. That didn't stop the brunette to take the last bus for that day and get back there again. On her mind, there was someone she had to help. Her arrival in that place had already happened by that time though…

BEFORE TWO HOURS

'_My legs…I-I can't feel them…' was _Shizuru's first reaction as she began to open her eyes slowly. They felt very heavy and her whole body immobilized. When she managed to half open them, she still couldn't see a lot of things.

She was in a dark place, which didn't remind anything of outdoors. Instead, she could feel the humidity piercing through her bones. When her vision was finally adapted to that place, she could definitely see that she was bounded with a rope, around a chair. She looked carefully around her, and there tools and other chemicals on wooden tables all over that room.

Near the door, far away from her, she could discern two figures of people. Her senses couldn't work properly and all she could hear were distorted voices that resembled neither a female nor a male.

"How did that girl ended up in here?! What will Nagi sama do if he finds out we let the gate open and everyone can come inside now?! HUH?!" a blond guy was screaming to the person next to him. It was obvious they were arguing.

"We are NOT going to harm her though!" the other person protested vigorously.

"We can't let her escape after her discovering the base. You and me are all dead if he finds out. " he protested again but let out a sharp scream when the other person kicked him on his injured leg very hard. He fell down on the floor and was holding it in pain, while it was becoming brushed again.

Crimson eyes immediately closed at the abundance of light that suddenly faced her direction…

"One…Two…three…" the other person who was next to her by then counted, before the brunette loosing conscious again…

0~0

The blue bike had arrived on that place again. She didn't know why, but her whole body was screaming her to go to that direction.

"Shizuru!" the bluennete yelled when she saw the unconscious girl on that forest, near the street. She ran towards her, while cold sweat started dripping from her body.

"Sh-Shizuru!" she called again and while picking her up from the ground.

The brunette inhaled suddenly, in a sound similar to being choked. After a while, her crimson eyes opened slowly as she met the gaze of an emerald pair.

"Na-tsuki…"

"Y-Yes Shizuru it's me…!" the bluennete responded on a relief but then…

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! " she managed to ask surprised.

Shizuru was already fully awake and she had flipped around Natsuki. Her eyes seemed redder than usual and her face had a blank expression.

"Natsuki…" she said again on an almost faint like tone. Her moves were far from slow though, as she suddenly grabbed the bluennete's face and kissed her on the lips. The navy haired girl was shocked and she knew something was very wrong.

"Sh-Shizuru…Wh-What are you doing?! "

"I do what I really desire my Natsuki…Ahh how much have I missed that sense of your touch" she replied, taking a strange expression. It was like she was crying, but expressing it through a smile.

She pushed their bodies closer, while being on top of the stunned biker. The sound of the leaves next to them on the ground was becoming louder, as she was taking off her clothes. Natsuki slightly moved, but her weak protest was stopped by a pair of silky hands. This move made the younger girl look more carefully at the exposed skin on the waitress' chest. Her heart was pounding faster than it should. The bluennete was scared. Not by the bizarre actions of the girl in front of her, but of her own self. The urge to give in was becoming stronger by the sight and each move the brunette was making on her body. First, she stroked the chestnut hair softly and then the blushed cheeks of the brunette.

"Shizuru…" she finally said as she kissed her back. Her thirst was growing more instead of vanishing, by every dance their lips were having together.

The brunette felt it and a faint smile was been painted in her face.

"I…love you…Natsuki…" Shizuru said before fainting on Natsuki's chest.

**0-0**

Hey there! I would like to thank you for letting me know your opinions and thoughts on the story so far, as well as **BunnyxGirl**, **Sammykhan**,**lhadievixen**! :D

I'm going for a vacation this week and I'm not even sur eif there will be any wi-fi there, or internet to let me upload a new chapter. I may find though, and upload normally like I do now. Anyways...

**Guest No1. : **the cheat happened before the explosion, then Shizuru was hurt about that and left Fuuka for a few days. After her leaving, the explosion happened. Also Shizuru didn't know all of these years that Natsuki lost her memory, Miyu just told her in ch10. And she's still mad with her about the cheating. Btw I liked that face you used, lol...

**Guest No2.: **I can't really tell you when Natsuki will fully remember Shiz, but still there are a lot of other things than need to happen before.

**Sizsuki: **I don't speak Spanish, so I used google translate for your review, although I think it still doesn't translate everything right.

See you again! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters below.

**ch13: **"No Past to be haunted"

'_It's hard to keep going, but I have to... There's no doubt we need to leave as soon possible'_

Leafs moving frantically out of Natsuki's way were making crunchy-like sounds. After fainting on her, the bluenette had managed to wake Shizuru up. She found it difficult to carry the light headed waitress by her shoulders though.

'_Shizuru..what happened to you...And what did you mean with those silly words?' _she was mentally contemplating looking at those half closed crimson eyes, while moving. Love...a strange word indeed, especially hearing it from that girl...

"Natsuki..." the waitress said again while they started descending the Woods. A little more walking and they would finally be out of that forest.

"Don't stop Shizuru, we need to keep moving!" the bluennete answered anxiously before letting her talk. She could still vividly remember the incident with that freckled girl the other day. In her mind, she didn't want to imagine what could of happened to the waitress if she was late, or if they stayed there any longer.

After some minutes, that seemed like an hour, they had descend from the hills, and were finally out of the woods. Natsuki looked back before getting on the Ducati. That place was definitely creepy, that could give anyone a chilling sense, piercing right through their core. Luckily, Shizuru still had the mentality and enough strength to grab her from the back, when she mounted the bike as well. The biker started the engine and soon, they were gone.

Inside the tall trees and bushes, a pair or piercing eyes watched the two girls leaving...

It was very dark outside by then, and as a result quite chilling being on the bike. Shizuru's clothes were ripped, but still wearable. Natsuki could feel the brunette's cold hands around her waist trembling. She knew she had to do something about it, so she stopped the bike by the side of the road. She took off her jacket and covered the girl's exposed skin with it. The waitress didn't speak but slightly smiled instead.

Her house was on the other side of Fuuka, so it took almost half an hour to finally get there. The bluennete helped her to ascend the stairs of the building. Being finally outside the door, Natsuki was surprised how the waitress managed to get the key under the mat and open the door. It seemed as if she was half asleep but half conscious as well.

Watching her, Natsuki could discern a lot of similarities between the brunette and the girl with freckles they had seen the other day. A sense of fear stiked her when she realized this. This was serious, and who knows what would happened to her if she didn't find her on time.

"There..." she said, leading Shizuru inside. The house was only one big room with seperated kitchen and a bathroom. When they walked in, that made it easier to find the bed. She put her hand under Shizuru's right shoulder and grabbed the brunette's left arm with her own, trying to lead her there. An unusual sense came though the biker, by touching Shizuru's skin. Her body was usually warm and her emerald eyes widened when she realised the brunette was burning from fever.

"W-What happened back there Shizuru?" she asked, but wasn't surprised when she didn't get any answer. She could only see the blank expression of those crimson dilated irises in front of her. After taking a few more steps, the bluenette laid her on the bed. She sat next to her and put her palm on Shizuru's head.

"W-We need to lower your fever..." she informed her before getting up again.

Natsuki went to the kitchen, took a clean towel and wet it with water. She looked back at the half asleep girl and sighed. For some reason she couldn't explain, watching the girl in that condition was hurting her. Despite that, her logic was still functioning properly and she knew she had to call a doctor right after the day started.

Sitting next to her, she put the towel on the brunette's head. Shizuru felt her hair getting wet and opened her eyes slightly, looking right at the emerald orbs in front of her.

"Natsuki...thank you..." she said on a fainting smile, putting her hand on the bluenette's face.

Natsuki blushed by the touch but didn't move away. Instead, she responded by putting her own hand to hers. Shizuru tried to get up, but the bluenette stopped her.

"Don't...Please, don't leave..." the waitress protested.

Natsuki could see the sadness in those eyes. She couldn't explain it, but wouldn't leave her like that anyway.

"Don't worry..." the biker said, gently rubbing the warm hand with her thumb. "I'm not going anywhere, Shizuru"

The navy haired girl laid next to her on the small bed. She didn't know why, but couldn't help the sudden feeling of loss inside her heart after hearing Shizuru's words. The waitress slightly smiled, while putting her arm around Natsuki before both of them falling asleep.

0~0

There was an unwelcoming aura, back at the catacomb, which looked like a dark cave.

"What are you doing there again?!" the blond guy yelled at the person in front of him

"She saw you idiot!" the shadowie person replied strictly, before ejecting a shot on the arm of a girl with blue eyes. She was a young blonde, who was mercilessly on the hands of that person.

"Be careful!" Tate yelled.

Hearing him, the other person stopped before letting out a sarcastic sound. "Huh"

"She has a great sense of authority in here, doesn't she?" the person asked rhetorically the guy, before continuing. "Really, that brat always sticks her nose in my business...I don't want you to be a burden for me as well, Yuuichi" the person said, giving him a warning glare. He didn't move, so the girl's arm was being ejected once again, by a special green liquid.

"Enough!" he said objected after a few minutes. "We only want her to forget the last 3 hours, not the entire week!" the blond guy yelled again before taking away the young blonde from those hands. "Really...why would you risk betraying Nagi for that cheap woman?! Just tell him everything and he can take ca-"

Before finishing the sentence though, a loud sound of thump echoed inside that dark place. That person had hitted Tate on the stomach, with the edge of a broom.

"Gaaah!" the guy managed to let out as a response to this sharp pain. "K-Kuso..."

After that, the person gazed the blond girl next to him. That was a warning sign for her too.

"Y-You...will pay for this..." Tate said, holding that area from his stomach that was being hit. This time though, he only received a sly grin from the devious figure in front of him.

"Come here, Alyssa." the figure ordered to the blond girl and so Alyssa did. The vaccine was already being activated by then.

The young girl wasn't going to disobey anyone who was in control of that place anyway. When Nagi would ask her though, like he did every time, about the day in the base, she would tell him. That was her job in there. Being the little inspector to the rooms of the catacomb. Her blue eyes shining inside the darkness, watching every move. There were already been made two mistakes in a couple of days. The incident with Yukino escaping, and Shizuru as well. The blond girl has seen something even Tate didn't know. She knew how Shizuru managed to escape, something ominous for the person that gave her the shot. That was definitely something Nagi shouldn't know about it.

0~0

Emerald eyes slowly opened again. Natsuki didn't get much sleep, if any, that night. She was checking the temperature of the waitress regularly. Fortunately the fever had succumbed quickly, after an hour.

The bed was small, and almost half of her body was out. She looked at that room again, checking out the place she had spent the night. Natsuki moved slightly only to feel a hand encycling her waist. Realizing the person it belonged, she immediately jumbed a little by the embarassment. Her face turned into a subtle red shade, but she didn't move. She knew that Shizuru needed the extra sleep, so the bluenette didn't want to wake her up. Her anxiety rose though, after a few minutes of just sitting there, listening to the sounds of the sleeping waitress.

She needed to call Arika, the waitress' cousin, who would be going nuts from the agony by then, about Shizuru's dissapear. Also, she had left Takeda without any warning, or note. Thinking all of these, she closed her emerald eyes, trying to prevent the images of the guy going out of his way to find her. She didn't even take her cell phone with her, so it was certain that he was definitely call one of her friends -probably Mai. Everyone was going to learn, and she would have to explain it to them.

Natsuki looked at the time. It was only 7:24 in the morning. Knowing the dark haired guy well, there were pretty high chances that he was still asleep. Despite that, she still couldn't risk it, so she had to call him. On the other hand, what had happened that night was making her a bit hesitant. She knew that nothing was wrong about helping that girl. Recalling the intimate part in the woods though, reinforced the delay of talking with her boyfriend again. Even though she knew that the brunette wasn't aware of what she was doing, Natsuki actually conscious during that brief moment. She couldn't resist the temptation and the intensity of the situation and she gave in. The hand around her felt familiar, and that was intimidating her. The bluenette was a person that could control her life and emotions very well. She hated loosing that safety of certainness. She was sure that she could live a normal life, even after that accident, without craving for answers about what happened to her past. But that crimson eyed girl behind her, was triggering parts of her that she thought they didn't exist anymore. Being in Fuuka again and observing all of those strange and dangerous events, she wanted to learn more about them and her past as well.

After thinking of it, the bluenette slowly removed Shizuru's hand from her waist. She put her palm in the brunette's head, and luckily, there was no sign of fever. She sighed at the sight of the girl in front of her still sleeping, before getting up.

The door of the balcony was closed, so she headed there, opened it and got out as quietly as possible.

"N-Natsuki...?" a voice answered a phone call.

"Hey Mai, yes it's me...Look sorry for calling you so early..."

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping anyway." the orange haired girl answered

"Oh...How come?"

"We were investigating the documents Chie and Aoi found inside that buidling the other day." Mai said. Hearing her, Natsuki swallowed a bit. She didn't know whether she should inform her friends about last night. She knew she had to, but she decided that now it wasn't the right time. "Anywho, why did you call me so early Natsuki? Is there something wrong?" her friend asked, on a worried tone. She knew that Natsuki wouldn't call her in the morning just to chit chat.

"I-I just went out with my bike and didn't tell Takeda"

Hearing this, Mai wasn't surprised because she knew that this was a common issue with her friend. Despite that though, she was still worried, and that time maybe more than usual.

"Natsuki..." sigh. " You know that I love you, right?"

"y-yeah...we're friends after all..."

"And friends need to be honest with each other, ne?" Mai asked, receiving an affirming sound by the other girl. "Natsuki...being engaged is different than just dating. It takes a lot more of responsibility. Fleeing away from Takeda again is not how it's supposed to be."

"I-I know...that's why I called you..."

"Let me guess...you want me to inform Takeda if he calls, right?"

"R-Right...But please, don't-"

"-I know what to say Natsuki." Mai told her. She knew Natsuki well enough, but this time something was different. She decided not to pressure her with further questions though. "Please, don't be late again"

"I-I won't...thanks a lot Mai..."

"It's nothing baka! If you can, call me back this day. We are almost done for npw, and we won't work again until night"

"I-I will Mai. Bye..."

"Bye baka! Nao sents her greetings too!" the orange haired said, on a her happier tone.

"Bye baakaa!" the voice of a drunk redhead added from the background.

"Bye idiot! " Natsuki finally added with a smile to her other friend before hanging up. Those people could always lift her spirits up. That day she really needed it.

Natsuki sighed. _'Back to reality now...'_

She put her arms on the balcony railings and looked down the road. A cool wind stroke the trees of the forest, and then her navy hair.

"Is Natsuki already awake?" a melody-like voice woke her up from the day dream.

"S-Shizuru!" the bluenette turned around to see the brunette.

"T-Thanks" the waitress simply said. Her crimson eyes avoided contact with the emerald ones. Instead she looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her as well, before going next to the bluenette.

"Y-Your cousin informed me...she was very worried. We need to call her to say that you're-" Natsuki tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't. She wanted to say that the brunette was alright, but that would be a lie. She had seen on first hand what happened the night before.

"-I know...i don't want to make her even more worried. Can you do make me a favor, Natsuki?" Shizuru said, turning her head to the right to watch her. The bluenette nodded. "Don't mention what happened to her. It was very thoughtless of me, running there alone." she said on a pained expression.

"O-Of course...I mean I wouldn't want to tell her either..."

"That's good. But, I don't remember anything... If I got you into trouble...I-I'm very sorry Natsuki..." the waitress said on a sad expression again.

"It doesn't matter. You're fine now..."the bluenette said. "About Arika, for now, it's not safe if she learns anyway..."

0~0

A few miles out of Fuuka there is a small house. In order to get there, someone has to cross a bridge. That's the home of quiet and very intelligent scientist, Miyu Greer. She sleeps very few hours at night and wakes up very early in the morning.

"Greer-san here."

"Miyu, it's me, Shizuru."

"Hello Fujino-san. You rarely call at this time. What is the matter?" the scientist asked, getting straight to the point.

"S-Something happened...I need your help. Can we meet ?"

Miyu's usual cold face broke for a moment. She wasn't used of those type of requests from the brunette. Normally she would consider it twice before meeting someone in the town. But she knew about the explosion outside of Fuuka, and knowing more than she wanted sometimes, she could guess the possibilities.

"Meet me in the usual place, in three hours. Don't be late Shizuru-san." Miyu answred before hanging up.

Back at that building on the Hills, Shizuru's house, a bluenette had just listened to the conversation.

"I can take you there." Natsuki said when the waitress hanged up the phone. "...N-No...I will take you there whether you want it or not!"

"Thanks Natsuki, but I can get the bus."

"No...! I won't let you go there alone!" she insisted. "I-I can't...Besides-" the bluenette paused, looking at those crimson eyes in front of her. they were close to each other and she began to feel intimidated. When Shizuru realized it, she stepped back.

"Fine then. You are the only one that knows." she said looking down the road. "Besides, I could use some help with Arika..." she added looking back at the navy haired girl. Her face wore a warm smile, but still, it hid something else too. Something Natsuki couldn't quite figure.

"We can go on a place before meeting that doctor..." Natsuki suggested. " I used to live here too, but I moved before four years..."

Hearing those words, Shizuru's heart started running miles. What was on the back of her mind, grew out on the surface again. She tried to maintain the calm face she was wearing. After soe seconds though, she managed to stop it. After those years, she was used to that. Watching Natsuki leaving, coming back again with a boyfriend and then being engaged. The pain was numbed.

The bluennete didn't manage to catch that brief moment of her weakness though. She still was looking down the road, trying to recall it, looking puzzled.

"There was this park. It's near your house actually..." the bluennete said, before turning her gaze to the other girl.

"I know. We call it The Garden." the waitress replied. _'It was the place we used to hang out' _she thought, but didn't say it loud.

"The Garden...Yes I think that's how they call it. We can go there before you meet that doctor, so-"

"-so no need for explanations" the brunette interrupted flatly.

0~0

Back at the downtown, inside the restaurant called "Odisea" a certain man wasn't pleased at all.

"Mr. Kaiji... Please calm down, she will be here, I'm sure." Arika tried to reassure her boss, who was going up and down in the aisle of that restaurant. despete that, she wasn't sure at all herself. She was extremely upset, but she had to be strong and help Shizuru as much as she could. Covering in the work,was the least she could do right then.

"She already took her day off. I can't work with only you today! She could at least inform me...then I wouldn't give Tomoe her day off today."

"I-I know! but please be patient Mr. Kaiji! I can work double for her, even if she doesn't come today! " Arika said determined by cleching her fists.

"Look, Arika. Shizuru works here for a long time by now...I know that sometimes she deals with personal issues. But she needs to get over it, not for me or the shake of Odisea. For her, and her well being"

The brown plaited girl could see that their boss did care about her cousin. He was a good man. Constantly being reminded of the situation though, Arika's eyes were on the verge of letting out a great amount of tears. Before letting her emotions take their toll, her phone rung.

"H-HELLO?! Shizuru?!" she yelled, but then held back.

"It's me Arika..."

"Shiz! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I was just out for a walk and forgot my phone. It's nothing, really..." Arika wasn't convinced from that explanation. She didn't want to take it further though, especially in front of their boss.

"A-Alright. When will you come to work? You're already late..." she asked, while watching Mr Kaiji coming close to her. "Mr Kaiji is here too, Shizuru."

The waitress sighed. "Please let me talk to him." she requested and Arika handed the phone to the chubby man.

"Shizuru."

"Mr Kaiji." she greeted too. "I'm sorry but i won't be able to come here. I apologize, but I'm pretty sick and my doctor said to stay and rest." the brunette said while biting her lower lip. She didn't like lies, especially to people that had been kind to her, but she had to do that.

The man sighed, but didn't protest.

"Alright Miss Fujino. You can take your day off. Be fine soon, and come back. You know my restaurant is not the same without you" he finally said before hanging up.

The brown plaited waitress looked at the expression of her boss. He was doubt founded, but still worried.

"Arika, please call Tomoe and tell her to come for work today." he ordered, before excusing himself back to the kitchen. The girl didn't like the idea of calling that woman and explaining her how she couldn't have her day off, but she had to.

0~0

The place was full of plants and flowers. The two girls were sitting on an old brown bench, with a green ivy wrapped around it. They were there, quiet, listening to the sounds of the birds on the trees.

"So...do you come here often?" Natsuki asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I used to...but now I rarely do."

"How come? If I still lived in Fuuka, I would come here regularly...I mean listen to all of those sounds..." the bluenette said, closing her eyes to enjoy that peace more.

"I used to come here often with someone...but now I don't. See, that place reminds me of her." the chestnut haired girl replied on a subtle bitter smile. Her eyes had taken this slight blank expression, showing she was lost in her thoughts again.

"Was she...a special person to you?" Natsuki shyly asked, blushing a little at the same time.

Shizuru sighed. Making this conversation with Natuski herself was out of the limit of her imagination. But it was a sad reality. Watching the waitress' expression, the bluenette realized her mistake. That was a sensitive issue to bring up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy..." she immediately apologized.

"It's okay." the brunette replied. "It doesn't matter now anyway..." she added, looking at the flowers in front of them. Watching her expression, the younger girl wanted to ask more. She wanted to learn everything of what happened to the brunette's past. But she brushed those thoughts as soon as possible. It was obviously a painful issue for Shizuru, and Natsuki didn't like the sad face of her.

The rest of the time, they just sit there relaxing and admiring the scenery. Two hours had passed before noone of them realize it. It was already time to meet Miyu.

0~0

After a 15 minute of driving with the bike, they were outside of a small pub, inside a backstreet of the downtown. Shizuru got on first, and Natsuki followed. Miyu still hadn't come, so they choose to sit and wait for her, near the bar. That place was they secret meeting pub, and only a few people from school were aware of how the classmates were using it. It didn't attract a lot of people, so it was the best choice to meet Miyu and talk about what happened to the brunette in the forest. this time, Shizuru was with the bluennete though, but it didn't bother her.

"So do you want to order, or should we wait for your friend?" the navy haired girl asked, when they finally found the place to sit.

"I don't drink. Besides, I think it won't be wise, considering the fact that I probably must not be intoxicated"

"R-Right...I will just order a fuzzy drink then."

A man sitting near them, signaling him to order. He was an average looking dark haired guy, about the same age as the two girls. His eyes seemed lifeless and his expression was tired. He took the alcoholic drink, and downed it only in a few ships. Soon he averted his gaze to the them, and moved towards the place they were sitting.

Shizuru was just sitting calmly waiting patiently for Miyu. That male figure was there though, and her eyes widened at the realization of his identity.

"Natsuki-chan..what a surprise!" the man called behind the bluennete's back.

"Kazuya..." Shizuru said on a tone that was hiding burning anger behind.

The guy didn't reply, but he smiled at the puzzled Natsuki. It was obvious that she didn't remember who that guy was. The brunette on the other hand could recall everything of that character.

**0-0**

Ohayo! If you see this, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave your opinions or questions if you like. Also, excuse some grammar/spelling mistakes that may be here. I'm writing this from another pc, which doesn't have a Word to autocorrect them.

**Shizsuki: **Hey. Estoy utilizando el traductor de google para escribir esto, porque yo no hablo español. Espero que entiendas lo que estoy tratando de decir. Si usted puede escribir en Inglés que sería genial. Si usted está confundido, me pidas que lo explique, preferentemente en Inglés. De todos modos, gracias por tu opinión. Cuídate.

**Guest**: Again, cool faces/emoticons. It's funny how you used them! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of those characters!

**Ch14 **"Dreams don't lie"

It was a busy and warm evening in the streets of Fuuka. Inside the small pub people were looking for answers...

"Could you please leave now?" a brunette asked the dark haired guy in front of them. The fiery crimson in her eyes was visible, despite the darkness of that pub.

Kazuya ignored her, and instead he put his hand on Natsuki's. The bluennete was startled at the contact, but didn't move. She could feel the disgust in her throat, but that guy seemed like he held parts of her memory that were forgotten.

The waitress was feeling very upset by his presence. Back then, she was blaming that guy about what happened between her and Natsuki. She knew, of course, that it was only half of the blame on him. The bluennete was more responsible about it, but Shizuru's emotions couldn't let her be angry with her like she did with Kazuya. She never wanted to see him again. That day though, it happened, and she remembered that scene clearly.

'_I was going to pick Natsuki up after her work, for our night out. She was working for Yamada Itashi on Fuuka's lab. __  
_

_It was a warm day, great for a walk and dinner on the outdoors- The Garden- where we used to go together._

_Those days though, I was getting some phone calls, warning me that Natsuki wasn't who I thought to be. I never believed any of them though. I trusted her with all of my heart, I knew her soul was pure and honest. _

_After receiving a photo of Natsuki and that Kazuya, on my e-mail though, my heart felt heavy. It was just a picture of them hanging out in the street. When I asked her, what she was doing with our former classmate, I got a lie. She told me that she had never been out with him. I would believed her, but the evidence was in front of my eyes._

_It was that Friday afternoon, that I got a text again, so I decided that I finally had to check it. Natsuki was expecting me outside the Lab at 7. I got there earlier though, and decided to get inside that building without waiting._

_I could never have imagined what was unfolding in front of me. Those two together kissing on a table. I only saw a glimpse of emerald eyes meeting mine, for a quick second. _

_It was over.'_

_0~0_

"Would you like to go for a walk, Natsuki?" he asked, eying her from the top to the bottom. "You look as attractive as you used to, if not more" he added

At the last statement, Shizuru couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed his hand and tossed it away from the bluenette.

"Shizuru-san. Are you still jealous after all of those years?" he asked her, looking straight into her crimson eyes. "I thought you knew that Natsuki was never in love with you" he added on a big grin. It was obvious that he liked hitting on her weakness.

The navy haired girl was shocked at that last statement.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked him suddenly, breaking her silence. Her emerald eyes were demanding answers, but fear was present in them as well.

"Let's have a drink Natsuki. It's on me" he said, ignoring her question.

"Leave now!" Shizuru almost screamed, gaining a few stares from some clients. Her eyes were almost breaking their calm expression she was trying to maintain.

"I have an idea. Why don't you leave instead, Fujino-san?"

At the sound of those words, the brunette didn't hold it anymore. A loud sound of flesh being hit was heard. Kazuya touched his cheek. It was already red by the slap he received from the chestnut haired girl.

Natsuki didn't see that coming and was really surprised. She didn't want Shizuru to get into trouble.

"I-I will have a drink with you..." she immediately said, trying to prevent any reaction towards the brunette from that guy.

He heard it, as his smile indicated victory. Kazuya signaled the bartender, and he brought them two drinks.

Natsuki looked at the light blue drink in front of her hesitantly and then back at Shizuru, who was struggling to keep her temper. She took the first ship after Kazuya. He kept on smiling, gazing at her. As soon as they finished, she felt lightheaded and a bit of dizzy. Drinking was supposed to make anyone feel good, but Natsuki felt an unexplainable sadness.

The door of the pub opened, and a mysterious woman with piercing gaze got inside. Shizuru saw her first, and recognized who this was immediately. Natsuki was still looking at the table and didn't notice her though. She was pretty drunk by then.

When Kazuya saw her, he excused himself and got up. The waitress felt something wrong with this behavior, but didn't try to stop him. His presence wasn't something she would like to be around for a long. He didn't manage to go unnoticed by the doctor who had just come in though.

"Miyu-san."the brunette said

"Shizuru. " she greeted too, before looking at the drunk bluenette in front of her. After observing her, she looked at the empty glass on the table. She was surprised that Natsuki was there too, but didn't voice it loud. Instead she greeted the bluenette as well. Natsuki didn't remember that they used to be classmates, but she nodded with a smile as a response too.

"Shall we go? It seems like we can't talk here" the doctor said to Shizuru.

"What about Natsuki?" the waitress asked the bluenette

"D-Don't worry, I will go back to my friend's van. Shizuru, if you want then come find me later at the white van in front of Odisea"

"Ok..but you don't seem fine, are you sure you can...-"

"I'm fine" Natsuki responded on a warm and half asleep smile to the chestnut haired girl. Shizuru still was worried, but chose to let her rest.

"Ok, I will probably come to check on you later then." she responded, while watching the bluenette leaving. "Don't fall asleep on the bike!"

"I won't!" Natsuki responded and smiled back before getting outside the pub.

The cheerful tone of the crimson eyes changed again, as the waitress let out a sigh.

0~0

A dark small car passed through the bridge and was now outside the house of the young doctor. Miyu opened the door and they both sat on the kitchen's table. Shizuru's crimson eyes scanned that place. It was the first time that she got in her ex classmate's home, but it was like she expect it to be. Full of plants and and very neat. There was a big computer and other gadgets in the bedroom. It was obvious that with all of those electronic devises Miyu didn't get much sleep. She was a very hard worker to have time for that anyway.

When they both settled, the girl brought Shizuru a cup of tea. She knew it was her favorite. The brunette took a few ships to calm a little before start talking and explaining why she called Miyu.

"It was dark and I was crying. Being hurt by her- it happened again.

I was going to meet my cousin, but that night, I couldn't go out and pretend that everything was alright. So, I took the last bus for that forest again. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I thought that If I couldn't help myself, then maybe...maybe I could help Yukino..."

"Yukino Kikukawa?" Miyu asked very puzzled. " She's being missing for so long Shizuru. You remember how sad Haruka was..."

"I know that...but she was there. She was there, Natsuki saw her too"

Miyu was listening to the waitress carefully. That was something she had to search for too, later.

"What happened when you got there Shizuru?" she asked, encouraging the brunette to go on.

" I remember I was searching for the door. It was the second time I was there, so I knew there was something in that forest. A building perhaps.

After some walking, I stumbled upon a big rock. It was much lighter than a usual rock, so I could move it. A door was revealed in front of me, that was leading under the ground..."

"An underground place? " Miyu asked, widening her eyes by the surprise.

"Right..." Shizuru answered. "I went down by using a straight wooden ladder. It was chilling, despite the warm weather outside. That place was so dark...but, but there were torches in the walls. It seemed like I was in a cave..."

"A catacomb. That's what it probably is." Miyu said in her usual calm demeanor.

"I-I guess so...but then..." Shizuru stopped before she could manage to talk again. She swallowed the knot in her throat to continue. "But after I walked for a few minutes, a whole different place was there, in front of my eyes..."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked, wanting to know the revelation.

"...there were these big glass cases filled with a liquid that seemed like water, but thicker." Shizuru stopped again. before realizing it she burst into tears that got the other girl by surprise.

"Please keep going, Shizuru." Miyu said as calm as she could, trying to motivate the brunette on being stronger.

"There were...there were people inside those glass cases Miyu!" Shizuru suddenly said, by closing her watery eyes tightly, trying to prevent the images away from her thoughts. Miyu almost choked to that statement, but managed to maintain her cold expression for everyone's shake.

"I couldn't see their faces, so I approached them more... After that everything was blurry." the brunette said as she put her hand on the back of her head. "Someone hit me, and I fainted. I guess they didn't like me being so close to those people..." she added. The fear was evident in her crimson eyes by then. Miyu was even more shocked but tried to encourage her.

"We can stop here if you don't feel good." The light blue haired doctor said as she moved her chair closer to the waitress.

"I want to continue..." Shizuru responded, showing that she wanted to face what had happened back there. Miyu nodded affirmatively.

"I was bounded in a chair and couldn't move. After that, this person ejected a green liquid to my shoulder."

"Did you say a green liquid?" Miyu asked again trying to reassure what she had just heard.

"Yes...it was a light green one and it made me dizzy."

After what she heard, the doctor was now sure and upset.

"Judging by your temporary amnesia that's the same potion I was making in my own lab, before someone stole it."

"And w-what does this do?" the brunette asked while her heart was beating fast.

"It's not harmful, so don't worry. What is dangerous though, is the people and the purpose they're using it for..." the doctor said, scratching slightly the back her neck. "It's an amnesia shot, that depending on the dose, can make you forget up to a certain amount of time. I guess you didn't take much, because you only forget about two hours."

" I don't remember anything after that. Only some flashes of Natsuki picking me up, and sleeping on my room." Shizuru said, confirming the words Miyu was claiming.

"If I tell you that there is a way to remember, would you accept to do it?" the doctor asked calmly and in a seemingly detached way.

"Y-Yes! I would...!Unless there are dangers-"

"- there are no dangers, I can assure you. It's very simple, you only have to drink this blue antidote I will give you."

"Is it simple like that?" crimson eyes asked, full of thirst to know what happened to her.

"It actually is. I made this green liquid, so I know very well how it works. It is very tricky, but you are lucky here..."

"W-What do you mean lucky?" the waitress asked.

"It's been only two days since this vaccine has been in your body. That means there is still time to reverse it. If a week passes, without taking the antidote, you will forget what happened for ever." Miyu stated, showing to the brunette a vase full of bottles with that light blue liquid, on her shelf.

"You made the right choice by calling me soon Shizuru." the doctor said on her usual flat tone, before getting up.

She walked towards that shelf, and opened the vase. She took out one small cylindrical bottle of blue liquid and an injection from her case. She pressed the needle of the injection against that small bottle and filled it with the blue antidote.

"Ready?" the doctor asked Shizuru.

She received a nod, and then she proceeded to inject the shot in the brunette's shoulder.

After some minutes, Shizuru felt dizzy and touched her head. In a moment she was asleep on the table.

_'When she wakes up, she will know...' _Miyu thought as she got up and went in her room.

0~0

The blue bike was parked outside a white van. The girl thought it would be better if she slept to Mikoto's rather than going back to Takeda like that.

She opened the door and headed inside. Mikoto wasn't sleeping there, so the bluenette thought that she might be with the rest of her friends.

She took of he shoes, and as soon as she laid on the bed, she was already asleep.

'_W-What am I doing in this place?' _the bluenette thought while dreaming.

She was inside a big building full of computers and papers. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30 on the afternoon.

"Kuga-san, I'm done for today." A dark haired man with glasses said. "I'm leaving the keys to you now. When you're done with those files, you can lock the Lab."

"Consider it done, Mr. Yamada" Natsuki replied on her usual smile.

That day, she had an extra reason to be happy though. She was going to meet Shizuru right after her work, outside that building. They were going to spent the night together. After some minutes the files were all piled up on Yamada's office. The bluenette got out of her boss' office but met someone on the way...

"Natsuki-san..."

"K-Kazuya? I didn't know you work here too..."

"Actually I don't. I'm here for you, my dear..." the guy replied with a smile, as he got closer to the bluenette. "Are you okay? You seem a little tired Natsuki-chan" he said again, putting his hands on her.

The girl tried to move, but suddenly her whole body was stiff.

"W-What's going o-on..." she asked, but her voice was becoming heavier and slower.

The distance between them was almost non existent and Natsuki couldn't move at all. Suddenly her emerald eyes widened, as she felt Kazuya's lips on her own. She wanted to push him away, but her arms and legs were paralyzed.

The door of the hallway opened and Shizuru had just came in. Her crimson eyes started dropping tears, and she immediately left.

'_Sh-Shizuru...' _she tried to scream but she was still there, not being able to move or speak, while Kazuya was kissing her. The door closed very loud, behind them, but Natsuki could still hear the cries of the brunette from outside, fading. The guy put his lips away and looked at her with a sly grin.

'_S-Shizuru...'_ she tried to say again, but to no avail, while her eyes were getting more red and watery by the passing moments.

0~0

Crimson eyes opened to see that she was fallen asleep on that table in Miyu's house. The doctor on the other room was wearing her glasses and working on a machine. She put the project aside and looked at the waitress.

"I-I remember..."

"I'm ready to hear when you can" Miyu said, sitting on that table again. The waitress seemed flustered and anxious.

"I was bounded in the chair. There was this person whose face was covered. My sound perception was distorted, by the drugs I guess, and I couldn't discern their real voice. There was also this other blond guy whose face I could see clearly. It was Nagi's bodyguard.

Both of them were arguing on what they would do with me. I've been in their base, so I guess I couldn't leave like that..."

Shizuru stopped for a moment to take a breath. Recalling all of those details was scary.

"Can you remember anything more of that person? Any detail that may be useful?" Miyu asked

"I-I can't. Sorry...But I think, th-that I got away because of that person. I-I've seen what that bodyguard of Nagi's did to some other girls, so I know what he was capable of doing to me too."

"So what happened after when you were released from the chair?"

"I remember this person touching me...First I wasn't responding, but when that blond guy left, after some minutes I ran away...I managed to get out, but still being chased by that person"

'Who was chasing you?"

"That person who was touching me after I was released..."

"What about that blond guy? Where was he?"

"He left because some noises were sounding near us. Someone yelling or something...I didn't understand what it was about though" Shizuru replied, on a blank expression. '_I just hope it wasn't about Yukino...' _the brunette thought.

"So you managed to get out, right?"

"I did...but then I got caught inside the forest. I remember being touched again by that person, but when Natsuki's bike sounded near us, that person left quickly. After that, everything was very blurry again, and I only remember the next day when I woke up in my bed."

On these words, their conversation was over for that day. Miyu knew how she shouldn't pressure her any more.

After their meeting, the brunette walked by herself to the bus station, near Miyu's house. That place was outside the town, so there was only one bus every hour. She was lucky though as she only waited for ten minutes to take No.8 for downtown. After a twenty minute ride, she was finally there. Outside that white van where she was going to meet Natsuki...

**0-0**

Hello! Thanks for reading, and of course the people who review as well! Sammykhan, Guests and 006shana :D I just like mentioning it in every chapter, because reading your opinions makes me happy...! ^.^

Also if there some things you still can't understand about the plot, I have to say that I don't reveal them on purpose, but they're going to be unfolded on the next chapters.

**006shana: **I liked how you described Shizuru's character... I would say you're right that it was difficult what she did.


End file.
